Sonaddin
by twilightnite13
Summary: We have seen different tales of the great story of Aladdin, and we have seen many different Zones of the Sonic Multiverse of Zones, but I bet no one has ever seen something like this before. Now that this is similar to the Disney movie that was made in 1992 in the Genre sense but has everything that has to do with Sonic.
1. Mobian Night

Hey everyone, I'm sorry that I was not able to keep my updates for my otherstories as I promised when Winter vacation had begun. Unforeseen events occured and I didnt have as much time as I hoped... Please dont flame me... And here's something that I simply HAD to do for my favorite Cool, Blue Hedgehog, Sonic The Hedgehog. I unfortunately do not own any of the Sonic Characters that are used in this production. Well with that out of the way, Let's Do it to it!

* * *

Chapter 1 : Mobian Nights

On a planet called Mobius, an aged fox in a robe was seen sitting on a terrapod. There seemed to be a bundle on the creature's back behind him as he was heading somewhere. He began to sing a little song.

"Oh I come from a land, from a faraway place  
Where the terrapod herds roam  
Where it's flat and immense  
And the peace is intense  
It's soo quiet here, but hey, it's home."

The sun sank behind him into the horizon as he continued.

"Where the winds from the east  
And the sun from the west  
And the sand in the glass is right  
Come on down  
Stop on by  
Hop an airboard  
To another Mo-obian Night!

He passed the hills to reveal a marvelous city, state of the art and high tech in design while looking very archaic. As the sun set and a palace came into view, looking very amazing as the wizard finally entered Mobotropolis.

"Mo-obian Nights  
Like Mo-obian Days  
More often than not  
Are hotter than hot  
In a lot of good ways!"

The wizard finally arrived in the market place of the city while his steed seemed to be getting tired.

"Mo-obian Nights  
Neath Mo-obian Moons  
A fool off his guard  
Could fall and fall hard  
Out there on the boones"

He levitated himself off of his steed's back and landed quietly on the ground. He then turned to the readers, "Greetings and good evening, my friends. For any those of you who do not know me, I am Merlin Prower, seeker of knowledge and walker of the Chaos force. Please come closer."

The "camera" began getting closer, but before it could get too close, Merlin used his powers to keep it at the right distance, while still smiling, "There, that is much better isn't it? Welcome to Mobotropolis, a city of culture, technology, and achievement. Though it may not have always appeared this way. There was once a great and horrible war called the Great War, but that is another story for another time."

Placing a hand inside his robe, the mature fox continued to speak, "The story that I am about to tell you actually involves this."

He pulled out a ruby encrusted Arabian lamp, "True this looks very appealing and exquisite, but the outer appearance isn't always what drives a person. It is more what lies inside. 'A chaos emerald in the rough' if you will."

Merlin pulled his smiling face from it as he turned back at the readers "This tale actually involves my young nephew and his best friend on a journey that changed their lives forever."

"Would you like to hear this tale?" Merlin asked, raising a brow curiously. Then, tipping the lamp over, small glass like sand poured into his hand, filling it before he tossed it into the air, "It begins during a dark starry night…Involving a man, with a dark purpose."

* * *

In the night, a little man with barely any hair on his head can be seen. Next to him was an overly large and round like egg shape Overlander with big red mustaches similar to a walrus. They were waiting on hover platforms, when a hover-bike sped to their position and stopped in front of them. A black rabbit mobian got off it and approached them.

"You are late, Rodent…" hissed the larger overlander.

"Yea sorry 'bout that, I had to drill holes into some punks…" said the gangster mobion under his breath, annoyed. The black fur, shades, and overcoat reveal it to be Ebony Rabbit, a ganster on Mobius.

"Do you have the other half?" the large overlander asks again with the same tone.

"Yea I gots it." Ebony said, as he pulled out what looked like a half of a chao idol. The Overlander reached for it, but the rabbit gangster withdrew his hand wagging his finger, "Hold it bub, were's mah dough?"

Suddenly it flew out of his hand and into the awaiting hand of the smaller overlander who presented it the larger one.

"Do not worry, Ebony, you will get what is coming to you. Isn't that right Snively?" the large overlander asked as he used his other hand to pull out the other half of the same idol.

"Oh, yes indeed, sir." The shorted Overlander, now identified as Snively, agreed. The larger overlander pressed the two together as they fit perfectly and began to glow. The idol, now complete looked like a Chao. Suddenly, the chao idol flew at a sonic speed as the three of them followed it, "Quickly! Follow it!"

The hover platforms/hoverbike sped after the flying chao idol. It seemed to have lost them until they reached a lake and the chao began to spin around the body of water until it separated in half again. Both halves inserted themselves in the water and the water began to glow light green and the water began to take on an opaque blue color. When the light of the chao idol had inserted themselves into the body of water the very same water began to take on a strange creature's head.

"The Caverns of Chaos…after so many years…" Robotnik breathed in excitement as he stared at head of the ancient Mobian god of Destruction, Chaos. He then heard movement to the side, he turned his eyes to the gangster who's shades slide down his nose, with one hand he grabbed the rabbit's coat and growled, "Remember our deal, rodent, first bring ME the lamp then you can have your 'Dough'…"

Ebony nodded as he was tossed into the glowing eye sight of the water creature and gulped.

 **"Who dared awaken me from my slumber?"** boomed the watery like head.

Ebony got up dusting himself as he spoke, "I'm Ebony Rabbit, a gangsta!"

 **"Know this, only the chosen one shall enter. One whose worth is far within, The Chaos Emerald in the rough!"** the spirit boomed before its face mutated into a water made monster head with a very large alligator mouth.

The black rabbit looked back to the Overlanders. Sure the rabbit gangster was greedy but he wasn't that stupid to walk into an obvious trap like this.

"What are you waiting for Ebony? Get in there, now!" Robotnik shouted at the Mobian. The rabbit sighed and turned back to the awaiting mouth.

Ebony advanced slowly towards the opened mouth with his eyes closed, his thoughts on the money more than his safety. After a few seconds, he put his foot inside on the flattened, stair like tongue. He opened his eyes and sighed in relief that nothing happened to him. The spirit of the cavern let out an angered roar as it scared Ebony, who then yelled trying to get out, but it was too late. The monster's mouth slammed shut on the gangster and the force of the snapping mouth made the head become regular water again. The force of the snapping jaws created waves that hit and made the two Overlanders fall off their hover platforms. Its voice echoed as it began to fade away, back into sleep, **"Seek the Chaos Emerald in the Rough, _Chaos Emerald in the Rough._ "**

Sinvely, shakily, got up and retrieved the Chao idol halves and carefully approached Robotnik as his voice wheezed, in fear of his uncle's wrath, "S-s-s-sir...I...it..."

"'Only one person may enter', a chaos emerald in the rough, hmm." Robotnik mused angrily as he began walking back to his hover platform then thought, _'Where do I find this "chaos emerald in the rough"?'_

* * *

Well, that's the end of my first step of my Sonic the Hedgehog/Disney crossover idea. Let me know what you all think and I'll get back to you and update this as soon as possible. By the Way, do not be afraid to ask me who else will be playing the parts of the the Aladdin Characters, I won't reveal the complete roster until the end. Until then, have a great week/weekend to all those who do not have Spring Break, and see ya in the next chapter of Sonaddin.

...Yes I AM calling this story that.


	2. One Hedgehog Jump Ahead

(Hey everyone How's it going? I'm sorry for taking some time but I finally found the time to update this. I can't wait to know what you think about this chapter. And I'd like to thank the author, Essteka for making her parody of Aladdin with the Looney Tunes characters because it inspired me to make this fanfic that I typed up right now for people to (hopefully) enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story, they belong to their respective owners..

Now let's get on with the new chapter and don't forget to READ & REVIEW.)

* * *

The next day, in the grand city of Mobotropolis, somebody was running on the rooftop. Leaving a large cloud of dust in his wake, he sped along like a blue gust of wind. He was a blue hedgehog named Sonic the Hedgehog, the fastest Hedgehog alive and he was wearing white gloves on his hands, red sneakers on his feet, a purple vest and a fez hat. He stopped right next to the edge of the rooftop; his sudden stop forced the chilidog in his hands to jump out which, he quickly got caught it before losing balance on the edge.

"Stop t'eif!" a heavily French accented voice commanded angrily.

Sonic turned to view the one shouting at him. It was a Mobian coyote who was wearing the royal guard uniform, with a saber at his side. He was Antoine D'Colluette, captain of the royal guard. With him were his lieutenants, Hamlin, a temperamental Mobian pig, and Dylan, a Mobian porcupine.

"I'll finally 'ave your 'ide for a trop'y, you miserabul 'edge'og!" The coyote growled drawing his sword as more Swatbots joined them.

The blue speedster looked back down, to the guards before looking to his chilidog.

"All this mondo trouble for a chilidog?" Sonic asked confused, before seeing the guards coming. The blue hedgehog jumped off the roof. As he fell, he landed on a rope with clothes hanging out to dry. Sliding on the rope like it was a railing, Sonic descended, but unlike an actual railing, it wasn't sturdy, so he was having trouble sliding. He gave a yell and the woman at the window he was heading for saw him coming, gave a shout and retreated into her house, closing the window covers.

The sudden collision with the wooden window covers caused Sonic to fell to the ground, hard. Fortunately for our hero, Sonic landed on the pile of the very clothes that had fallen from his rail sliding and caught the chilidog in a hand, pulling himself from the clothes pile. Then, he heard Antoine shouting from the roof that the blue hedgehog had jumped from, "Get 'im! 'E won't escape so easy!"

"You thinks that was easy?" Sonic asked looking up at the guards with his signature smirk.

Sonic heard laughter as he turned behind him to see some of the women nearby laughing at his predicament. Quickly the blue hedgehog got a cloth over himself, went over to them and smiled, "Yo ladies, how's it going?"

"Getting in trouble a little early, aren't we Sonic Hedghog?" One of the women asked, wagging her finger at him teasingly.

"Trouble? Me? Please, you're only in trouble if you got caught by a lamer like Ant." Sonic brushed the concern off…until.

"Cau't you, 'edge'og!" Exclaimed the captain of the guard, grabbing Sonic by the shoulder with Hamlin on one arm and Dylan on the other, raising him high so he couldn't run off again like he usually does.

"I'm in trouble!" Sonic exclaimed suddenly, staring at face of the irate Antoine.

"I've been waitin' a long time for Zis!" Antoine began to speak before the captain of the guard felt something strong enough trip Antoine into his lieutenants, causing the coyote to let go of the blue hedgehog.

As Sonic turned, much to his delight it was his best friend and occasional side-kick, Miles "Tails" Prower a two-tailed Mobian fox who was handy with computer systems and mechanics for someone his young age. He was also wearing the same purple fez and a same vest that Sonic wore, "Perfect timing Tails, as usual!"

"Do you have lunch?" Tails asked hopefully, as the twelve year old boy landed next to his friend.

"You bet, big guy!" Sonic showed his friend the chilidog.

"Sonic…not another chilidog." Tails whined, wanting something else to eat other than chilidogs.

Rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly he said, "Yea I know, but it was the only thing I could get."

"Alright…but next time we look for something else to eat, alright?" Tails asked almost pleadingly.

"You betcha." Assured, Sonic gave a thumbs up before more Swatbots arrived in hovercrafts and grabbing his best friend, Sonic gave his signature, "Hang on Tails, we gotta juice!"

And with a crack of a whip Sonic sped down the streets of Mobotropolis. Those who saw the blue hedgehog speeding got out of the way as the hover units chased after them in hot pursuit, but couldn't match the hedgehog's amazing speed.

Antoine swung, attempting to take the prisoners alive. if he has to, he would've preferred if something horrible happened to the blue hedgehog for some strange reason known only to the Coyote. Music began to play as Sonic sang and bumped into a Swatbot, _"Gotta keep…one jump ahead of the breadline."_

Turning backwards, the two noticed Dylan coming at them with a sword, _"One swing ahead of the sword."_

Tails gave Dylan Porcupine a raspberry. The said Mobian swung his sword at the two-tailed fox and missed, whereas Sonic swiped the porcupine's belt. Dylan's uniform fell, much to his embarrassment as he went to put it back on, _"I steal, only what I can't afford…and that's everything!"_

The two left running. Suddenly Hamlin Pig jumped in front of the two thieves, _"One jump ahead of the lawmen"_

The pig drew his own sword and swung at the pair. The blue hedgehog and yellow fox ducked behind a pole as the sword embedded itself into the piece of wood. The guard sliced into the pole instead of the two juvenile Mobians, _"That's all and that's no joke."_

They climbed a large pile of stuff as Sonic looked down, a foot on a barrel in front of him, _"These guys don't appreciate I'm broke!"_

Sonic then pushed the barrel with his foot and the barrel fell on the guards who climbed the pile. As they fell to the ground, the liquid from the barrel, burst out, short circuiting the Swatbots present, while the Mobian officers looked angrily up at the blue hedgehog.

Hamlin growled as he shouted, shaking his fist at the thief, _"Rodent!"_

More Swatbots arrived and shouted, _"Hedgehog!"_

Dylan shouted, _"Scroundrel!"_

 _"Take that!"_ The guards began throwing a lot of rotten food and some rocks at the two on the tall platform.

The two thieves avoided them easily. Then, Sonic, holding the chilidog up in front of him, looked down at the guards, singing lightly, _"It's just a little snack, guys!"_

In response, the Swatbots and guards fired their lasers and threw more dangerous weapons at the two Mobian thieves. Quickly, the two heroes ducked and hid behind the pole and wooden floor. The guards began shaking the platform in order for the two thieves to fall off, _"Rip him open, take it back, guys!"_

The shaking caused Tails to fall off, Sonic placed a hand over his eyes and placed a foot over the edge as if he was walking the plank on a ship, to let the sharks get him, _"I can take a hint, gotta face the facts."_

Then, as the hedgehog walked off. Tails flew below him and caught his friend as they somersaulted in the air around a flag pole before slipping into an open window, _"You're my only friend, Tails!"_

Sonic and Tails landed inside a building. There, three very pretty Mobian girls, a red fox, a white Koala bear, and a yellow cat, dressed as dancers of a rock group, turned to see who had come in, _"Who?"_

Seeing it was Sonic and Tails, two out of the three girls were upset that it was the blue hedgehog thief, _"Oh! It's sad! Sonic's hit the bottom!"_

Shyly, Tails tried to escape, but a white Koala bear Mobian grabbed and began to hug the young fox tightly like he was a teddy bear, _"He's become a one-hegdehog's rise in crime."_

Then, one of the girl swirled into a Mobian Mongoose. He seemed like the manager of the girls. Looking rather crossed with the blue hedgehog he spat, _"I'd blame parents, except he hasn't got'em!"_

He swung a fist at Sonic. The speedy thief avoided. A little annoyed by that, he then went to stand next to two of the girls, " _Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat."_

The hedgehog went and sat near a window. He was joined by Tails, who got out of the hug of the white koala. Smirking deviously the red fox-girl pushed Sonic and Tails out the window as Sonic sang out, _"Tell ya all about it when I got the time!"_

The two bounced off a merchant shop's tarp, almost like they were relaxing on lounge chairs.

* * *

 _"One jump ahead of the slowpokes."_ The guards were still searching for them in a different part of a city as a Mobian Lion was flexing his muscles, impressing the audiences.

What the guards didn't see, not even the Swatbot's, were that Sonic and Tails were hiding the muscular Mobian Lion, imitating each of his flexes, _"One skip ahead of my doom."_

Suddenly, they made a mistake on a flex, which exposed themselves as they ran, _"Next time gonna use a nom de plume"_

Antoine skidded to a halt, his men, and the Swatbots crashed into him. He shouted behind them, "T'ere t'ey are! Aft'r thim!"

Sonic was now seen jumping on the backs of Mobini sheep, " _One jump ahead of the hitmen."_

As he looked back, he saw the guards forcing their way through the herd to get at the thieves, _"One hit ahead of the flock."_

Then, the Hedgehog got off the sheep and, slyly, began to step away from them, _"I think I'll take a stroll around the block!"_

He ran, jumping above a Mobian fakir on a bed of nails. Some of the guards jumped above the fakir as well. But a Swatbot couldn't make the jump and fell on the fakir causing the desert rat to scream in pain.

As the two were escaping Tails got his tails caught on some of the hanging necklaces and belts. A random citizen shouted, _"Stop thief!"_

A Mobian grabbed his supplies and shouted angrily at the fox, _"Vandal!"_

 _"Tails!"_ Sonic cried out, concerned. He got his friend free before the two continued their escape.

An Overlander woman, in fright as she saw the two Mobian thieves, cried, _"Scandal!"_

They were surrounded by the guards, besides a door, _"Let's not be too hasty!"_

The door suddenly opened, revealing a pink hedgehog with red dress boots. Behind her was a huge hammer. The pink hedgehog grabbed Sonic into a tight hug. Much to the nervousness of Sonic, Tails, and the non-robot guards because of the size of her hammer, she sang like a love struck fangirl, _"Still I think he's rather tasty!"_

Fortunately, Sonic was able to get out of the girl's iron/vice like grip. Next, he went to the guards, like they were his old friends, _"Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat"_

 _"Otherwise we'd get along!"_ Sonic sang, as he sheepishly hid the chilidog behind his back

The guards, Swatbots and Mobians alike, shouted _" **Wrong!** "_

The guards jumped at the Hedgehog, creating a fighting dust cloud. When the dust cloud disappeared. The guards noticed that their quarry were missing. Just some feet from them, the two were hiding in vases in order to escape. The guards, however, saw them. It didn't take long before the thieves came out of hiding and started running again. Then, they jumped above a pile of coals. There, Antoine and his men, their minds on the thieves, ran over the coal. Unable to bear the heat, they jumped on the backs of the Swatbots, since the robots were not programed to feel pain. The two ran past a man who was about to eat a sword. Taking a chance, Tails "borrowed" the sword from the performer. He jumped in front of the guards, making some moves with the sword. The guards were horrified to see this.

"He's got a sword!" A random guard shouted, alarmed, causing Antoine to face smack himself at the ridiculousness of his troops.

Growling, an annoyed Antoine reprimanded his men, "Fuels! We 'ave more t'an just swords Remember?!"

Realizing this, the guards took out their weapons as the Swatbots revealed their laser rifles, "Yeah!"

With a sheepish smile, the fox lowered the sword he had on the ground before flying after Sonic. The thieves stopped next to an elderly Mobian male who was performing a rope trick. They stopped because there were guards coming from all sides, surrounding them. Then, Sonic, thinking of the only idea he could, jumped up and began running up the rope, following by Tails who simply flew up. Avoiding the guards, who crashed into each other and the Mobian elder, the two landed on the ground before taking off again. The guards continued the chase, quickly recovering from the pain.

 _"One jump ahead of the hoofbeats!"_

A group of guards shouted blocking the two thieves' path _"Rodent!"_

Sonic and tails went to leave on the road to the right with the hedgehog singing, _"One hop ahead of the hump!"_

More swatbots and guards appeared in the road to shouting, _"Hedgehog!"_

Trying to escape the guards, Tails flew ahead up to the nearest staircase. Following behind Sonic sang, _"One trick ahead of disaster!"_

Suddenly, Antoine, Hamlin, and Dylan jumped down before them as Tails gave a shout of fear, _"Scandal!"_

The three of them were about to swing with their swords at the fox shouting, _"Take that!"_

Sonic however sped up, grabbed his buddy before the swords hurt him. He sang happily, or rather smugly, _"They're quick, but I'm much faster!"_

As the two ran into a room, Sonic grabbed a rug and stood near the sill. He held the rug like a matador singing quickly, _"Here goes, better throw my hand in, wish me happy landing, All I gotta do is jump!"_

Then, with the rug and chilidog in hand, Sonic jumped out of the window with Tails behind him. The hedgehog rode the rug as if it was a magic carpet or to be more precise, an air-board. Tails was flying behind him watching the guards. Antoine and his men followed, but they landed in a big pile of manure. Antoine's eyes began to twitch in this dirty situation. The carpet used in their escape landed on top of the Coyote cover the insane look of revenge in the captain of the guard's eyes. Assessing their messy situation, he gave a scream befitting of him, "'EDGE'OG!"

* * *

As the two escaped from the guards, Sonic held on to his friend's hands as Tails slowly propelled them safely to the ground.

"And now we feast." Sonic said as he split the dog in half and handed one half to Tails. Tails was about to take a bite of it when he saw two children, younger than he was, searching among trash in hope to find something to eat. Tails looked at half of the dog in his hands. He went over to them. Sonic looked over where Tails was looking, saw the kids and sighed. Understanding the fox's feelings. He went where his best friend was and said, "Here, you two need it more than we do..."

The two kids were not sure. Tails smiled and placed it in small child's hand, "Go ahead take it."

Sonic, nodded to his buddy's selflessness, handed his half to the other kid to eat, "Here."

When the two left the alleyway, they saw a crowd looking at something or someone. A terrapod was walking down the street. On its back was a Mobian mink wearing fancy clothing that a prince would wear as with jewels on both steed and his clothes.

"Off to the palace, I guess." Said random Mobian in the crowd. His voice wasn't that thrilled.

Another person from crowd next to the Mobian nodded and answered in the same tone, "Another Suitor for the princess."

Sonic felt a bump and saw the kids he and Tails had helped running into the street, the older one chasing after the younger. The horse stopped in front of the children and was scared to see them.

"Out of my way, little brats!" yelled the mink prince with a snobbish tone in his voice. He got out a whip. And was about to whip them when a familiar gust of wind and a streak of blue ran around the mink. The said prince found himself tied up in his own whip, shocked to find himself in this situation as he looked and saw the cause of his humiliation.

"Hey! If I were as rich as you bub, I would have bought used manners!" Exclaimed Sonic challenging, as the prince tried to free himself from his own weapon.

"Hmph! Allow me to teach you some, ruffian!" the mink yelled back and kicked Sonic to the ground from his terrapod. Sonic fell on some mud. Everyone else in the crowd laughed. Tails went to help his friend up.

"Well what'd ya know Tails! It's not every day we see a mink like that with a huge rear end!" Sonic remarked, causing the crowd around them to gasp.

The Mink looked back at Sonic angrily before it died down. He began, "You are nothing more than a worthless, flea invested rodent! You were born that way, you will expire that way! And when the time comes, only your fleas will be mourning!"

The mink nobleman and his ride entered the Palace's opened gates. Determined to get back at the snobbish mink, Sonic went off like lightning, charging at the nobleman who insulted him, but the door closed before the hedgehog could reach him.

"I'm not worthless! And I'm not flea invested!" The hedgehog yelled back as he scratched his quills.

The blue speedster sighed as he said to his friend, "Come on, Tails… Let's head home."

* * *

Night had fallen when the thieves arrived at their home. It was a small hole in the wall, but it was home for the two thieves. Sonic, still downcast from the day's events, began to sing sadly, _"Rodent, Hedgehog, I don't buy that. If only they'd look closer."_

Tails flew to his makeshift cot as Sonic continued, _"Would they see a pair of poor boys? No siree…"_

Sonic tucked the young fox in his cot. The latter began to sleep happily, _"They'd find out, there's so much more to we…"_

Going to a curtain that covered another hole in the wall, he pulled it back and saw the city of Mobotropolis and the palace. Even at night, the palace was amazing to the hedgehog. The sight made the blue hedgehog sigh.

"Someday, Tails, things will be different! We will be rich, we'll live in a mondo palace and we'll be juic'n and cruis'n nonstop." Sonic promised his sleeping friend as he looked out with determination in his eyes. It wasn't long before he turned in himself.

* * *

(So what did you think? Did you like it? Let me know so I can make any appropriate changes (As long as it's not against the character coupling or theme of the story that I've made. See you all in the next chapter of Sonaddin.)


	3. Sally's dream, swept up by a blue thief

(Hey everyone, how's it going? I finally got this chapter done too. How will you all react to see whose playing what role as the story continues. As before I do not own either Sonic or any other character in this fic, they are the property of their respective owners. And dont forget to read and review, I like to know what you think about this chapter.)

* * *

After that display outside the castle, some time went by when the doors leading way to the main entrance opened violently. The Mink nobleman stormed out as he shouted, incredulously, "Why, I have never been so humiliated in my life!"

In that very same hallway stood a chipmunk Mobian wearing fancier clothes than his guards. He also wore a cape and had a crown on his whitened hair. He was Maximillian Acorn, king of Mobotropolis and father of the princess that the mink was supposed to marry. The sudden outburst confused the king as he asked, "But, Lord Bartleby, where are you going? Don't tell me you are leaving already."

Bartleby suddenly stopped, turned to the king and said with a polite bow, "Your majesty, I truly wish you good luck in marrying her off."

As he turned to leave the king, could see that there was a tear in the mink's clothes and underneath the lord's underwear was visible. When King Max saw the tear he grew angry, and entering the door through which Bartleby had exited from, whispered as angrily as he looked, "Sally!"

* * *

The king entered the courtyard garden. Seeing someone there, he approached her. The person he saw was his daughter's maiden in waiting, Bunnie Rabbit, a very beautiful yellow furred Mobian rabbit with blond hair. In her southern belle like voice, she chimed, "Howdy yer majesty, what can Ah do fer ya'll?"

"Good day, Bunnie. Have you seen my daughter? I must speak to her about something."

"She's ova there, trying to calm herself after that Bartleby fella upset her." Bunnie said sadly as she looked towards the center of the courtyard. A large fountain stood there, and sitting on the rim around it was his daughter. He thanked his daughter's handmaiden and walked towards her. Suddenly, a dog with cream colored fur with large brown spots and a red collar around his neck crossed his line of vision. In his mouth was a piece of cloth, something that was similar to the prince's clothing.

"Out of my- Give me that at once, Muttski!" said the King. He snatched the piece of cloth from the mobini dog, but it ripped, causing both to fall backwards. "So, this is why our guest left in such a hurry!"

The dog approached his mistress. She was a chipmunk like her father but with short red hair. She was wearing a light turquoise color outfit. "Daddy, He wouldn't stop bad mouthing Bunnie about her heritage and Muttski was only trying to protect her."

Sally proclaimed as she petted her dog behind the head and in a cutesy voice, said "Isn't that right Muttski? You were only defending Bunnie from that mean, snobbish, self-absorbed mink, weren't you?"

The two let out a small laugh, but soon noticed the expression on the king's face. It promtped them to stop making fun of the snobbish nobleman.

"Be that as that may, you must stop rejecting every prince or noblemen that comes your way." stated the king, angrily.

"Father, most of them were only interested in our money, power, or connections and they are the absolute worse." Sally argued as she got up and started walking to a nearby birdcage.

"Even if that's the case, the law says you must marry a man of noble birth before your next birthday."

"The law? Father, you know I don't like being forced into this. If I do marry, I want it to be out of love not for power or prestige..." Sally said. She continued gently petting the mobini bird which affectionately cooed against her cheek .

"Bean…I know it is not fair, but…I will not be here with you forever, and I want to make sure that someone will be here to take care of both you and our kingdom." said King Max, taking the bird carefully in his hand. He then returned it to the bird cage before closing the doors for its own protection.

Sally sighed and said "But, father, I've never been able to do anything on my own. I never have any real friends!"

Hearing this, Bunnie and Muttski looked over to her with annoyed looks. Sally, however, quickly corrected herself, turning to them and saying, "Except you guys, Bunnie, Muttski."

The two smiled as Bunnie went back to rearranging the flowers near the fountain. Muttski returned to sleep. She sat on the fountain and continued, "You never even let me go outside the palace, to see what's beyond these walls."

"But Sally, you're a princess! Royalty must not mingle with the commoners." her father reminded.

"Well, maybe I don't want to be a princess anymore!" the princess yelled as she smacked her watery reflection. The King gave an aggravated groan.

"Solaris forbid you have any daughters!" Sally's father exclaimed as he headed back to the inside of the palace, leaving a confused Muttski in his wake. Angrily, the chipmunk princess looked away.

"Now Sally-girl, yah know yer dad wants what's best fer yah, right? He isn't as spry as he used to be back when we were kids." Bunnie asked as she approached her friend, concerned at how the princess had reacted to her father.

Sighing exasperatingly, Sally looked back, "I know Bunnie, but he…he just doesn't get it."

"Maybe ya'll should sit on down and talk 'bout this before thangs get hairier than a two-headed cobra shedding his skin." Bunnie suggested, watching her friend concerned, before continuing with her duties.

"Maybe…" Sally answered. She went back to the birdcage and set all of her birds free. She watched them fly away, flying to their freedom.

"Maybe I should look for myself." Sally whispered, trying hard to think of something that would make her father outraged.

* * *

Inside the throne room, King Max began pacing, muttering to himself as he came to a 3D model of Mobotropolis, "Why is that girl so stubborn? Her mother was alright with how our marriage came to be, If only Alicia or Elise were here…"

Suddenly, the door leading to the throne room opened and he turned to see his advisor, the Overlander, Julian Robotnik, walking to the throne with his nephew Snively at his side. "Oh, Julian, My most trusted advisor! I am in need of your counsel."

"I'm here to serve, your majesty." said the advisor bowing low in his king's presence. Snively mimicked his uncle's actions.

"It concerns Sally and this suitor business. I do not know what to do." King Max sighed as he leaned against the hologram projecting device.

"Well, maybe we can assist in this endeavor, sire." Robotnik stated as he looked down to his nephew, "Isn't that right Snively?"

"Oh, yes, indeed uncle Julian." Snively piped up.

"Really? Oh Julian, if you could do this then I would be forever in your debt!" King Max said, relieved that Julian could help. Normally King Max would be cautious when someone, particularly a Overlander, offered their assistance to their king, but considering that Julian Robotnik had helped the Mobian forces against their genetic cousins, the Overlanders, who were also Robotnik's and Snively's people, most of all of King Max's doubt was wiped from his mind after the ending of the Great War.

"Actually that is why I have come, your majesty. What I need to do will require the power of the Ring of Acorn." Robotnik told his king. Snively nodded in support of his uncle's answer.

The King looked shocked at his advisor. He glanced at the ring with the Acorn family coat of arms on it, "The ring of Acorn? But Julian, it's been in my family since the foundation of the kingdom. I can't just simply…"

"Yes, you can." Robotnik stated. While saying this, he used a button to activate the hypnotizing frequency to control the king as the Overlander assured, "Everything will be fine."

"Everything will be fine…" King Max repeated, completely under the doctor's control.

"The ring?" Robotnik demanded in a whisper as he opened his hand.

"Yes Julian…You may…have the ring…" King Max complied and dropped the ring of Acorn into Robotnik's hand.

"Thank you very much, sire. Now, why don't you go back to playing with your toys?"

"Back to playing…with my…toys…" The King repeated. He continued to smile absent mindedly as he played with the model's computer controls.

After leaving the throne room, Robotnik and his nephew dropped their happy faces disguise and concern for the king as the scientist growled, "That was pathetic, even for Max; but with everything that is happening even someone like him would've lost his edge…"

"Absolutely correct, sir." Snively agreed. He activated the hidden button to open the door to Robotnik's secret lab.

"When I retrieve that lamp, I will be king." Robotnik declared to his nephew.

The minute Overlander smirked, "and I will be your most loyal advisor, future king of Mobotropolis."

"I never did like that name. We will need to rechristen this kingdom with something more appropriate when we take over." Robotnik mused. He walked over and sat on his chair to begin using his personal computer system.

"Especially with what we-I mean you have planned for them, Sir?"

Then the two of them burst into a chorus of laughter as the secret door closed behind them.

* * *

That night Sally, wearing a cloak to disguise herself, hurried along the lawn moving to the nearest palace's wall. As the Mobian princess began to climb up a nearby tree, she felt a tug on her cloak's rim. The princess turned and saw her dog whimpering to her, begging her not to leave.

"Oh! I'm sorry, Muttski, but I can't stay here any longer... I need to find my life out there… I will miss you and Bunnie very much. Keep her safe while I'm gone?" The princess told the dog painfully before hugging him and attempting to climb again. The Mobini dog helped Sally climb up, using his head to push herself higher up the tree.

As she climbed over the wall, the princess looked back down at the dog and whispered, sadly "Good-bye."

Her head disappeared. Muttski looked down sadly and emitted a short and sad howl.

Behind a tree stood Bunnie, she was of course sad that her best friend had to leave, but she couldnt go with her, not after the Southern barons, Bunnie's family, was revealed to be working for the enemy and was banished. She prayed that her friend would be safe as she went back to bed, _'Becareful out there Sally-girl.'_

* * *

The next morning, in the marketplace, Sonic and Tails were on the top of the awning of a melon stand. They were getting ready for today's heist for breakfast.

"Ready, Tails?" Sonic asked, giving him a thumbs up.

"You bet, Sonic!" Tails replied, giving a thumbs up of his own before looking over the awning. Tails saw an Overlander with melons in his hands.

"Delicious melons! Come buy some ripe melons!" said the man.

Behind him, Tails picked a melon. Then, he whistled, getting the man's attention. The salesman turned and saw the two tailed fox flying around making a spectacle of himself for the salesman to see. "Hey! Give me that, you freak! Unless you're planning to pay for that, give it back!" yelled the salesman.

"Oh come on, Mister. Why do you have to be so mean?" Tails whined, sniffing with big tears, drawing a crowd. Many of them felt for the boy, since, after all, it was an Overlander that caused the Great War so many years ago,

"Stop with those tears you Mobian! I don't care if you are a child! Give me back my mellon. Right. Now." Unbeknownst to the salesman, a certain blue hedgehog sped by, swiping two melons from behind the Overlander.

Tails, seeing Sonic's signal, sighed and gave the melon back to the Overlander salesman before flying away. The salesman turned and discovered that two other melons were missing. He looked confused. Back on the awning of the stand, the two Mobian thieves sat, eating the very mellons that they had just pilfered from the Overlander.

"Nice job, big guy!" said the speedy hedgehog.

"I'm just glad we don't have to get another Chillidog today." Tails said, ignoring the appalling horror on his friend's face.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another part of the market place, Sally walked down the street, wearing her cloak, fascinated at seeing so many different people and places.

"You want to buy vases? I have both maces and vases! Knock a creep on his back with a mace while placing fresh flowers in a stylish vase." A blond woman with a white cloak and very large earrings called, with her a red fox with an eye-patch was holding up a vase to show its beauty. She looked at an ogre with an eye covered by a glass replacement who was holding different kinds of maces in both hands.

"Beads good for making a necklace or bracelets!"

"Here's some great made crystal glasses! So clean it makes your drink look as though they're floating in the iar."

"Souvenirs! Souvenirs from the Great War! Serve as a reminder as to why the war was so horribly great!"

"Hello, pretty lady! A pretty necklace for a pretty lady."

"Here are some grade A seeds; buy them and watch as you make a farm on your own!"

Sally was enchanted by the bizarre sights and sounds. It was simple and there were so many people, Mobians and Overlanders.

She was alarmed when a large purple cat Mobian with a frog on his shoulder shoved a fish in the princess' face, "You want fish! Froggy and me got a whole bunch!"

"Uhh…I'm sorry, but no thanks." Sally sadly replied to the overfriendly cat, taking a few steps back. That was when she accidentally bumped into a fire eater preforming his act.

"Oh! Excuse me!" Sally tried to apologize, but the man gave a powerful belch of his fire, knocking Sally's hood backwards, revealing her face. But all that she could only come up with was "Again, I so sorry."

Sonic, while eating his half of the melon, noticed flames shooting into the air accompanied by belching sounds. Curious as to what had caused it, he turned to the source of the commotion and his eyes widened. It was a female Mobian chipmunk with pretty eyes, silky red hair, and a beautiful smile. Sonic had never seen a more beautiful girl like that before in his life, well maybe once, but that's another more tragic story for another time.

"Whoa!" Was all that Sonic could say, even after she pulled her hood back over her head. Tails noticed the look in his friend's eyes. Stopping to eat, he moved towards him and waved his hand in front of his face.

"Sonic? Sonic? What's up Sonic?" Tails asked, turning his head to where Sonic was staring and groaned. The mechanical genius had seen this look before but never one as strong for a girl as this one was. Sonic had fallen for another girl.

Tails placed his head in his hand, "Not again…"

Sally then noticed a young boy staring up at a stand full of apples. He even tried to reach for them, standing on his tip toes. Feeling sorry for the little boy, Sally "Oh you poor thing… Here you go."

The little boy smiled at her and ran away with the apple. Unfortunately, the apple vendor, a nasty looking Overlander with a mustache and beard, turned and asked, "I hope you plan on playing for that. Missy."

"Pay?" she asked, confused.

"Nobody steals from my shop and gets away with it!" The Overlander shouted. Then, he grabbed Sally's hand and pinned it down on his table. As he saw this, Sonic became very alarmed and began revving up as he heard the girl beg, "No! Please! Wait! If you could just wait here until I get money from the King?"

"No! And you deserve a big penalty for stealing!" The Overlander stated. He grabbed a sword and was ready to chop off her hand.

"Wait! No!" Sally cried, squeezing her eyes shut, awaiting for the excruciating pain.

The Overlander swung, but felt something missing in his hand. He looked up, surprised to find his sword gone. He looked around to determine where it could have gone, when a whistle caught everyone's attention. They turned and saw a blue hedgehog standing there, leaning against the sword like it was a cane.

"Hey buddy. Don't ya know it's against the law to cut someone's hand off? You usually hold them still until the guards come." Sonic said, angrily, before running the sword into the ground. He then went over to the chipmunk girl and began to scold her, "Why'd you run away like that? I searched everywhere for you!"

"What are you doing?" Sally asked, whispering to the hedgehog.

"Just play along." Sonic whispered back.

"You know her?" the man asked, confusion showing on his face.

Sighing sadly, Sonic answered the confused Overlander, "Sadly, yes. She's my sister. She doesn't like it when I do this, but… she's a little…"

Sonic stopped before spinning his finger around the side of his head. Knowing what that meant, Sally became very offended and insulted at being referred to like that by someone whom she had never met before.

"Oh yeah? She says she knows the king, Quill back!" the Overlander stated, poking a finger at Sonic's chest.

"Well, that's easy, she thinks our brother's the King." Sonic replied, looking over to Tails. For a mere second, Sally didn't know what was going on. But she quickly deduced the Hedgehog's plan and began kneeling before Tails.

"Oh! Your majesty! What can I do for you?"

"Oh Umm… There's nothing that you can exactly do for me, right now." Tails said, playing along, patting her shoulder in a comforting manner.

The Overlander didn't know what else to say after witnessing this. Sonic then snatched an apple from the stand and gave it to the man as though it wasn't one of his to begin with. He kept up his saddened façade as handed the apple, "Tragic, isn't it? But hey! No harm done, right?"

Getting the message, Tails began to lead Sally away as he said, "Let's go, sis! You need to see the doctor."

Suddenly, Sally noticed a Terrapod, and still acting crazy said, "Hello Doctor, Nice to see you."

The Terrapod looked confused at her talking to it. Tails however hovered over to her and said, "Not this one."

"Are you coming, big brother?" Tails asked, looking back to the blue hedgehog.

Sonic smiled and bowed low, his fez in his hand as he waved it dramatically, "As you command, my king."

Suddenly, from his fez hat and vest emerged a few apples, some loose change, and a couple of Chilidogs. When the Overlander saw this, he was flabbergasted, "What the… Hey!"

Sonic quickly picked up the stolen goods and ran after Tails and Sally. The former carrying the later as he flew her away from the laughing crowd with the angry vendor calling out, "Come back here! You, you, thieving rodents!"

As she hung on to the young fox boy's hands, she was amazed that he could fly like this while supporting her weight. She was especially surprised at how fast the blue hedgehog was, but she was thankful that his speed was able to save her from that man.

* * *

(Whoa... Okay raise your hands if you didn't really expect to see Bunnie, Muttski or even Bartleby there. Bartleby's from Sonic Underground, a snobbish mink Mobian that chose to serve Robotnik rather the fight for his freedom... never liked that mink... And the woman in a white cloak with the red fox wearing an eye patch and the Ogre with the eye covering are characters from a show called Slayers. good, funny series for the kids of thirteen an up.)


	4. Arrested and Bargained for love

(Hey everyone! how you guys been? You all having a great summer? Well guess what. I'm going to make it greater because not only have I completed one of my stories' chapters but another one as well! I cant wait to see what you all think. now last time Sonic saved Sally from a punishment she did not deserve. and Robotnik has begun searching for the one who can allow him entry into the Cavern of Chaos without another incident like with Ebony happening... So now what will happen in this chapter? Findout now.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic or anyother character in this story, well except for my OC. They are the property of their respective owners.

And dont forget to read and Review.)

* * *

In his secret laboratory, Robotnik with Snively were using their hidden supercomputer in order to identify the one person, Mobian or Overlander, who could enter the cavern.

"Excuse me, Sir, but why are we using our personal terminal to find this person when we could have the Swatbots do it for us?" Snively asked. He was working on supplying power to the machine while it appeared to be making a digital layout of the city.

"Save your breath, Snively! Supply more power to the digital layout of the machine now!" Robotnik shouted as he placed the ring in the center of some sort of apex center high above the digital layout. He then fixed a machine and a lightning bolt shot through the center the ring and continued to the virtual layout.

"O Ring of Acorn throughout time, reveal to me who the one to enter the Cavern of Chaos is!" It revealed the head of the spirit of Chaos and showed Sonic climbing up a ladder. He looked back and held out his hand to help a still disguised Sally climb up the ladder. It also showed Tails flying along them, spinning his tails around as he flew upwards.

Robotnik smirked when he saw the blue hedgehog. "Yes! There he is. The Chaos Emerald in the rough!"

"What? He's the one that we've been looking for all this time?" Snively asked, walking into the area to get a better look. As he did, he was immediately zapped by the high voltage of the digital layout and was sent flying around the city.

"Shall we have the guards send him an invitation?" Robotnik asked, thinking to himself and ignoring Snively's pain, as the minute Overlander shot past him and into a wall.

"Swell…" Snively wheezed in reply, before sliding down to the floor.

Robotnik laughed and turned his attention to the Hedgehog.

* * *

By dusk, Sonic had reached the rooftop. He turned back and helped Sally up with him.

"We're Almost there." Sonic told her as Sally stood up. When she put her feet on the roof however, they got caught by the rim of her cloak which caused her to stumble and fall forwards. Fortunately, Sonic was quick enough to grab her by the arms. Sally's face came in contact with the blue hedgehog's bare chest. When she looked up, her eyes immediately met his. As both stared into each other's eyes, both began to experience a strange feeling growing inside them. They blushed before letting themselves go.

"I want to thank you for saving me from that man." Sally said, still shy of her little accident seconds before.

"Meh, forget it." Sonic assured her and started to sprint ahead.

"So, was it your first time in the market?" Sonic asked Sally, as he rolled up before shooting forward and actually made the jump across a gap between the rooftops. Tails was with him. He got his tails ready to spin again, then ran and jumped, his tails acting as propellers this time. They landed perfectly and with ease on the other roof top. Sonic made a pose like an Olympic athlete would make whenever he won an event.

"Is it that obvious?" Sally asked, feeling embarrassed now for being so easily spotted. Though embarrassed, she was still amazed by the physical abilities of the two Mobians that had saved her life.

"Well you do sorta stand out." Sonic said, staring back into her eyes. Sally remained silent as a small smile formed on her lips, making her look very beautiful.

Shaking himself out of it, Sonic corrected himself, "What I mean is, you don't seem to know just how mondo dangerous it is to be in Mobotropolis where Overlanders still hold a grudge."

As Sonic and tails fixed a plank of wood for Sally to walk across, they heard something like feet on the rooftop behind them and turned to see Sally standing there, a wooden pole in her hands. She smiled slyly and assured the two jaw-slacked guys, "I'm a very quick study."

She then tossed the pole to Sonic who stared, amazed, while Tails blinked at what he had just witnessed. Sonic then passed the pole to his friend who began to make a jealous expression.

Sonic approached Sally, took her hand and said, "Come on. It's this way."

The three of them continued their way to their destination, Sonic and Tail's home. Sonic was helping Sally through some tilted planks and beams of wood.

"This is where you two live?" Sally asked, somewhat amazed at how two young men, well one young man and a young boy, were able to survive and live in a place like this.

"Yeah, just me and Tails. Though we come and go when we like. Because we're always juice'n and jam'n. "

"Sounds perfect." Sally remarked, liking how the two guys lived.

"It might not be a big deal hotel, but we got a superb view!" Sonic told her. He drew back the curtain to take in a view of the castle.

"The castle looks pretty amazing in this light, huh?" Sonic asked, staring out onto the horizon where the castle stood behind several smaller buildings. Upon seen the castle, Sally's smile fainted. She exhaled and sat down, turning away from the castle.

"Yeah… Amazing." Sally answered, not wanting to look at the castle, let alone talk about it with the two guys she had just met. Tails noticed her tone and was worried, even after joining Sonic in viewing Acorn Castle.

"Always wondered what it's like to live there, having servants and valets." Sonic said, still staring at the castle.

"People who are constantly telling you how to dress and where to go…" The disguised princess added, disappointment and annoyance evident in her words.

"It's better like that than here. Especially while making sure Tails survives all of this." Sonic said, picking up a chilidog as he walked over. Tails looked at his best friend, touched that the hedgehog still thought of him in this way.

"Every day, you're scrapping for food, escaping the guards, trying to find a safe place to sleep…" Sonic continued taking a bite out of his Chilidog.

"Never get the chance to make your own decisions. Always having someone around you, watching who you speak to and how" Sally said. She was trying to forget the memories of always having to live a certain way and not live the life she wanted, especially when she was around her best friend, Bunnie.

"You just feel like you're completely…"

"You're so…"

"…trapped!" Both said at the exact same time. They then turned to look at each other. It appeared that they had more in common than they initially thought. Sally couldn't help but smile, because to her, Sonic was better than any prince she had ever met before. Sonic was beginning to smile back when he caught himself doing so.

Clearing his throat, the Blue hedgehog grabbed another chilidog, sliding it down his arm to Sally skillfully, asking her, "So… where're you from?"

"What does it matter? I ran away and I'm not going back." said the princess.

Sonic sat next to the disguised princess as he ate more of his chilidog. "What? Why?"

"My father is forcing me marry someone." answered the princess.

Hearing this, Sonic began to feel sorry for her. He didn't like anyone being forced to do anything and told her, "Oh… Th-that's horrible…"

"Thanks!" said Sally. A small smile broke out on her face.

Just as Tails was about to take one of the food items that they had snatched earlier, Sonic spotted him and cried out, at his rudeness, "Tails!"

They were in a hushed argument about something when they abruptly stopped. Confused by this, Sally asked, "What is it?"

"Uhh… Tails said…" Sonic began, before he got an idea and said to the princess, "He said that's unfair how you're being treated in that way…"

He knew full well that Tails did not exactly say that. Being as young as he was, Tails didn't think it was right to be forced to marry someone. Sally asked, "Oh, really?"

"Of course." Sonic said smiling. He moved to sit closer to the red-headed chipmunk.

"And did 'Tails' have anything more to say?" asked the princess, leaning closer to the hedgehog.

"He also wishes to help in anyway possible." Sonic answered, looking deeply into the young woman's eyes. Tails, being a typical twelve year old, gagged behind his hand at seeing this.

"Hmm, tell him that's very sweet of him." Sally replied, looking as deeply back into the blue-hedgehog's eyes. Just as their lips were about to make contact.

"Found you, Hedghog!"

The three of them turned to see Hamlin and Swatbots at the entrance.

"They found me!" Sonic and Sally exclaimed together. Looking together in confusion they asked, "They're after you?"

"My father must have sent them to-" Sally deduced, as she and the other two watched as Hamlin and the Swatbots began making the entrance bigger for them to get through. Sonic stood at the ledge of the hole and extended his hand to Sally, asking, "Ready to do it to it?

"What?" Sally asked, confused.

"Ready to do it to it?!"

"Yes..." Sally said, unsure of what the hedgehog planned on doing next. The next thing she knew she was pulled into the blue hedgehog's arms, bridal style, and ran down the building with Tails following close behind. They hurried to the bottom of the wall before stopping on another rooftop. As Sonic stopped to look back at the guards, the three of them noticed the sounds of wood creaking beneath them and looked down to discover that the roof that they were standing on wasn't stable. It gave way, which caused them to fall before they could get off it in time. The three of them landed on a big mound of hay and flour. Sonic helped Sally up before saying, "Let's go!"

While looking for Tails, who was in deeply underneath more hay than the others, they bumped into more Swatbots with Antoine, sitting on their metal shoulders. Looking down at the Hedgehog he smirked, "I 'ave you now, 'edge'og!"

Jumping off them, Antoine snapped orders to his robotic soldiers, "Put 'im in ze dungeon!"

The Swatbots went to obey, keen on keepin Sonic's feet from touching the ground, holding on to his arms tightly, not giving him any leg room.

"Let him go!" Sally cried, as she moved to get the hedgehog freed.

Noticing her, Antoine sighed, "Oh worries me… It 'ave seemed that there's another damsel flower that this skunk had confused."

Hamlin pushed her away. With a new sense of determination, Sally got up and threw off her hood, greatly angered by this show of disrespect. Speaking loudly, "I order you, as princess: Let him go!"

While the other guards were gasping in shock at this revelation, Antoine was screaming in horror at his actions. All of them went to kneel before her, especially the Swatbots, as per their programming. Antoine acknowledged her identity by saying, "Princezz Sally."

Sonic gapped in shock as he asked, repeating, "The princess?"

"The Princess?" Tails also asked, quietly from his trapped place.

"Moi Princezz! What are you doing 'ere with dis fuel of a Hedgehog?" Antoine asked, concerned for her wellbeing, bewildered at finding her in the presence of someone so unworthy of her (Well in his opinion) as Sonic. He lovingly stared at her.

"That's not any of your concern, Captain Antoine! Do as I say and release him." Sally repeated, hotly. She glared at the love struck coyote.

"Oh, belive me, moi princezz. E-cept, moi orders come from your father's advisor, Julian. Perhaps you can say something to 'im?" Antoine continued. He had his men and the Swatbots carry Sonic out of the building and into the castle's dungeons.

"Oh, believe me… I most certainly will." Sally stated, coldly. She glared at the guards and crossed her arms.

Tails had trouble getting out of his confined hiding spot. When he finally pulled himself out, he took a few quick deep breaths to gather his thoughts on what had just happened. Then, getting up, he spun his tails and flew off to the castle.

* * *

In what appeared to be Robotnik's living quarters in the castle, the egg-shaped Overlander exited out of a secret entrance to his private command center and laboratory.

"Robotnik?"

Robotnik turned to see Princess Sally entering his quarters, apparently upset about something.

"Oh, good day, Princess Sally." Robotnik greeted and secretly pressing a button on his gauntlet. The hidden entrance closed behind him and he stood still as the secret door closed quickly. However, Snively was just coming out when the door slammed on him. Because of his small size, he was easily hidden behind his large bloated uncle's frame.

"OUCH!" Snively cried out, painfully, as the wall slammed into him.

"How may I be of service to you, my dear princess?" Robotnik asked, bowing before her.

"Captain Antoine and his men arrested a young male hedgehog, on your orders." Sally accused angrily.

"Naturally. Your father did allow me to build the Swatbots to be a peace keeping force under the laws of the kingdom and those in charge of the guards. And the Hedgehog was a criminal."

"And what was his crime?" Sally asked, unconvinced, crossing her arms before her.

"Sir… can't breathe…" Snively wheezed. He was tugging on his uncle's pants leg, all of which went unnoticed by the princess.

"Why, kidnapping the princess, obviously." Robotnik answered. He then slammed his foot into his nephew, forcing him back into his hidden laboratory. Snively yelled in pain from the forced shove backwards from his uncle's foot.

"I was never kidnapped. I just ran away!" Sally exclaimed loudly.

Hearing this, Robotnik's calm demeanor was replaced with one of shock, "I beg your pardon princess, but did you say that the hedgehog did not kidnap you?"

"Just as I said, now release him."

Robotnik expression became more worried and horrified as he walked past the princess, "Oh my… How could this be? If I had only known… Oh, dear Solaris, what have I done?"

Sally, uncertain of the sudden change in expression and the words that her father's advisor had uttered, approached cautiously and asked, "What do you mean? What have you done?"

"I'm afraid, my dear princess, that the hedgehog's sentence has already been carried out." Robotnik regretfully told her. Sally began to feel a sense of dread run up her spine.

"What sentence?" Sally asked, fearful of what it might be.

"Death." Robotnik answered, his face ominously frightening.

Sally gasped, placed a hand to her mouth in utter horror, even as Robotnik added, "By Robotization and recycling."

"No…" Sally breathed, her body feeling numb. She no longer had the strength to stand and dropped into Robotnik's chair. How could this have happened? The hedgehog… gone…? Because of her? What had she done? Why was it that the only one to have ever made her feel safe and warm be…

Robotnik approached the princess from behind and gently placed his hands on her shoulders, comfortingly, "I am absolutely sorry, Princess."

"How could you?" Sally asked, hissing the words like venom that made Robotnik appear even more horrified by what he had done. She hurried out of his chambers, tears in her eyes as she left.

Snively finally pulled himself from the secret door. After gasping and breathing for air to fill his lungs, he approached Robotnik with an indifferent expression and asked, "Tell me, sir. How did it go?"

"I believe she took the news rather well, actually." Robotnik answered as both nephew and uncle sneered sinisterly towards the doorway.

* * *

In the late hours of the evening, Sally was found by the fountain in the gardens, crying her heart out. Seeing the princess and friend in this way, both Bunnie and Muttski approached, worried. Bunnie had not seen Sally cry so much since her mother had passed away.

When she heard someone coming, Sally turned to see both Bunnie and Muttski nearby and said, between sniffles, "It's all my fault you guys…"

Turning back to Bunnie, Sally said, "I didn't even get to know his name…"

Then, Sally hugged the rabbit Mobian, crying harder. Bunnie placed her hands around her best friend and princess and tried to comfort her by patting her back. Muttski joined in by staying close to both and nuzzled Sally's shaking side. The two hoped to somehow help Sally feel better again; they were there for her last time when Sally's mother died, and they were here for her now.

* * *

In a very sophisticated advanced dungeon, Sonic the hedgehog was seen hanging on the wall. His arms and legs were placed behind manacles, preventing him from running and breaking himself free. He struggled against them but they seemed to have been built by some sort of kinetic absorbing technology that made them stronger.

"She's the princess? I don't believe it. I probably acted like a mondo idiot to her!"

"Sonic!" A whispered voice called. The blue hedgehog looked up to see someone that instantly put a smile on his face.

"Tails!" Sonic cried out happily. Tails shushed him. He hotwired the laser bars on the top window that were disarmed as he flew down to his friend, who said, "Just in time, buddy! Get me out of here."

Tails, however narrowed his eyes, crossed his arms and remained hovering there, "Why should I? I thought you learned your lesson with Fiona…"

Sonic winced at being forced to remember another girl with a pretty face. Sure Sonic knew a little too late that the red fox-girl was just using both him and Tails for her own gain, but that was in the past. Sonic, looking up at his best friend gave his reasons, "Hey, you saw how she was in trouble. But don't worry. We're not going to see her again."

"Yea, sure." Tails said, rolling his eyes. He began to pick the locks to free his friend.

"I'm serious, Tails. She's a princess! There's a law… she gotta marry a prince…" Sonic told him as his elation of finding the perfect girl was dwindling down to practically nothing.

After Tails finished picking the lock, Sonic flexed to get feeling back in his wrists. He sighed, "I just hope she'll be happy with one… She deserves it… I really am a fuel…"

"Well that can't be true, Hedgehog… Especially after all the times you made the captain of the guard a fool."

The two Mobian thieves turned to see a withered old Overlander with large beard sitting in a dark corner of the room. It looked as though he was royalty before being thrown in prison for all these years; the symbol on his withered clothes made it look like he was one who had fought in the Great War.

"Who are you?" Sonic asked, and he and Tails got prepared to fight if they had to.

"Just an old fool who has finally seen the error of his ways… and I'm sure that _we_ can do something so we can make amends for our past deeds." said the old man, limping to the two.

The two Mobians glanced at each other. Sonic said, "We're listening."

"There's a great place, Hedgehog. A Cavern of Chaos. And within its water lined walls are treasures that are beyond either of your dreams; enough treasure to impress not only your princess but perhaps all the girls in the kingdom." The Overlander then turned away, winking slyly at the blue hedgehog.

When the two looked at each other again, Snively's head popped out from the shirt of the man, as he wheezed, "Sir…please hurry, and it's getting too stuffy in here…"

The elderly man, now identified as Robotnik in disguise, raised his arm and shoved his minute nephew back under his disguise as he heard the young fox protest, "But the law says only a prince can-"

"Have either of you heard of the golden rule? Whoever has the gold can make the rules?" The disguised Robotnik asked, grinning widely to the two boys.

"But why would you share all of this fabulous treasure with us? I thought you Overlanders hate us Mobians…" Sonic asked, not really trusting this guy, especially since Overlanders had this stupid fear of Mobians for no reason.

"Because I need someone with a pair of young but fast legs and a strong enough back to assist me in getting it." The prisoner said, using his makeshift cane to tap Sonic's legs, then tapping the hedgehog's back.

Sonic smirked at being recognized as such, but then a thought occurred to him, "One problem, we're stuck in here and the treasure's out there."

The old man let out a wheezing laugh as he said knowingly, "Things aren't always as plain as they appear, hedgehog…"

He then used his cane to press a hidden button that caused a secret passage to open, large enough for the Overlander and the two Mobians to leave.

"Now. Do we have a deal?" The Overlander asked, offering them a hand. With no other ideas about escaping, the two glanced at each other and shook hands with the strange Overlander.

* * *

(Whoa... talk about heavy... okay who honestly didn't expect this to go down? And who actually found how Antoine, screaming like he does in the cartoon funny? What will happen next when the "Elderly Overlander" leads Sonic and Tails to the Cavern? find out next time, but until then - Stay dry from the rain and cool from the sun.)


	5. Cavern of Betrayal

(Hey Everyone, I was able to get this written out during my day off from classes yester- two days ago, so now here's Chapter five of this thrilling story, Sonaddin.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story, they are the properties of their creators. Well except for my OC which will be introduced soon.

Now let's get this movie/book back on track and please, Read, Review, and Enjoy.)

* * *

The three, well secretly four, traveled through the plains and to a patch of desert created by the devastating weapons from the war. They approached the sole lake and watched as the giant head of the ancient Mobian God of Destruction, Chaos, rose from the lake's waters, which made up its head. Its light green eyes glowed as it looked down on Sonic more so than Tails.

" ** _Who dared awaken me from my slumber?_** " The Spirit of Chaos demanded, looking down at the blue hedgehog and the yellow fox.

"I'm Sonic the hedgehog." Sonic stated, putting on a brave face.

After studying the blue hedgehog for a minute, the spirit of Chaos spoke, loudly, warning the blue hedgehog, " ** _Very well, proceed. Remember, thine friend and thyself must touch nothing, but the lamp._** "

It then transformed its head and opened its mouth wide for the two Mobian to enter.

"Remember, Hedgehog! Bring me the lamp first, and then you both can have your rewards!" exclaimed the old man, yelling over the wind and the rumbling of the sky.

Tails, hearing the sound of lightning, flinched and clung to Sonic like a tree, shouting loudly, "I'm afraid of Lighting!" (AN: Couldn't resist. especially since I'm trying to make this funny for everyone.)

"Come on Tails." Sonic said as he approached the spirit's mouth, entering the cavern with no repeat of the last person to try and enter it.

* * *

After descending a long flight of stairs, they entered the grand archway that looked as though it led into someplace important to the ancients. Passed the archway was a ginormous room with mountains upon mountains of treasures from all over the planet. There were riches, jewels, and ancient artifacts that could be found since ancient Mobius times. The two of them stared in awe as Sonic murmured, "Look at that… just pockets full of this stuff could make us richer than all the kings on Northernca."

Seeing all these treasures made Tails stare blankly for a moment, his mind focusing on his one true desire. Finding his parents. He had looked everywhere he went when he was with the preforming group, the Destructix, and even throughtout the entire city with Sonic; but with this much gold he could finance his own mechanics and build robots to look all along the planet. Sonic, noticing the look on his friend's face, was about to say something when the hedgehog saw his two tailed friend flying quickly to a chest filled with gold coins and jewels.

"Tails!" Sonic cried out. He used his speed to grab his friend's foot, stopping him in his tracks.

Sonic knew that Tails wasn't acting like himself; it appeared that he had become possessed with all of the glittering treasures around him. "I know you need this stuff badly, but remember; we can't touch anything. We need to find the lamp."

Realizing that his words hadn't reached Tails yet, Sonic added, "I made you a promise back then and I keep my promises."

Tails finally heard Sonic, shaking his head out of his trance like stare, and asked, "Wh-what happened?"

"This place… it's playing tricks on you… Making your desire to find your folks overpowering your reason." Sonic explained as he looked around at the walls. Turning back to his best friend, Sonic stated, "We need to be careful."

Tails took in everything Sonic said and nodded. The two then began walking deeper into the cavern as they kept their minds on what they needed to find.

After walking a few steps, Tails heard footsteps behind him and turned, only to see an advance computer terminal there. Tails continued walking when he heard the sounds of footsteps behind him and turned to see a silver suit of armor that appeared to look like a turtle with wings resting over its shoulders.

Tails examined it, flying up to it to look over. He stared at its face and he saw what seemed to be something blinking in the empty eye socket. Tails gasped before flying very quickly to Sonic, accidently knocking him down just as Sonic asked, "Tails? What's going on?"

"S-Sonic that suit of armor… i-it blinked." Tails explained, pointing at the silver suit of armor.

Sonic blinked in response, unsure that it actually moved, but knowing that Tails was no liar. The blue hedgehog went as close as he could without touching it and looked at its helmet like face. Sonic felt something make his nose tickle and sneezed away from himself, the armor and Tails.

"Bless you." A voice said to the two from the suit of armor.

"Thanks." Sonic automatically said, before he and Tails shared a look before both turned to see the suit of armor moving. The metal of its body retreated into the main body inside of the shell; where once stood the metal looking thing was now a green turtle Mobian standing there.

Both thieves were surprised. Sonic asked, "A Mobian? Here?"

"Hello. My name's Tommy Turtle. I'm pleased to meet you both." The turtle introduced himself politely.

"Hey, I'm Sonic the Hedgehog." Sonic greeted, giving his signature stance like he did with the spirit of Chaos back on the surface.

"Hi, I'm Tails, Tails Prower." Tails said, shyly greeting the turtle.

"Oh, then you must be the one who the spirit of Chaos let in seeing as you haven't become ahh… well…" Tommy broke off as he paused.

Both young men nodded, causing Tommy to smile widely. He approached, "Tell me is that horrible Great War going on or has it finally ended? Who won?"

"We won… the Mobians I mean." Sonic said as he explained how the Mobian forces were able to win thanks to a traitor from the Overlander's side who assisted and helped to win the war for good.

Tommy nodded as he listened and smiled, sighing in relief, "That's good… I was worried what might have happened if the Overlanders won…"

"I must ask: How long was it when the war began?" Tommy asked, his expression becoming serious as he looked to the two modern day Mobians.

"Umm the war went on for about eighty years, so it's been about sixteen or eighteen years since it ended so in total that's…" Tails explained as he began doing the math.

"Ninety-eight years?" Tommy asked, shocked to hear this. His body became metal as he leaned against the nearest treasure chest.

"I've been down here for nearly a century?"

Sonic approached and placed a hand of comfort on the turtle's shoulder, "It'll be all right… we're orphans too."

An idea popped into Sonic's head as he asked, "You mind helping us with something?"

"Yes, yes of course." Tommy said, coming out of his stunned surprise. Anything to get his mind out of the troubles would be a welcome change.

Sonic looked Tommy in the eyes as he explained why they're here, "You see, we're looking for a lamp."

"I believe I know just the one you might be looking for." Tommy said as he created the same metal wings from his shell and flew up some feet into the air thanks to a jetpack. He looked down to the two Mobians and told them, "Follow me."

Sonic and Tails high fived each other before following Tommy through the cavern's littered treasure.

* * *

As the three walked, Sonic and Tails learned that Tommy was able to touch the treasure because of the nanites injected into his body. He told them how he was "volunteered" to take part in a secret scientific project by Overlander scientists who wished to use selected Mobian prisoners and turn them into weapons against their own kind. Tommy was almost completely under their control until a blue hedgehog, Tommy's dear friend, was able to free Tommy from the Overlander's mind control and helped him save millions of lives when the Overlander forces tried to use a new weapon on the Mobians and sacrificed himself for them to get away. He told the two teenagers that he remembered falling until he hit water and reached the bottom of the lake. Tommy's nanites reacted to their host's situation and made him take on the same silver looking appearance that he had taken when the three of them met. And somehow being thought of as a piece of treasure made someone come to the turtle's rescue and allow him shelter inside the cavern. When asked about how he was able to survive for so long, Tommy said that his nanites were not only able to replicate themselves when they devoured matter around them but also sustain themselves. Because he was their host, their top priority was to keep him alive so the nanites fed him the nutrients as well.

When the three arrived in a large section of the cavern they noticed that water surrounded a very tall mound so that no one could see the top. From a distance, they could see what looked like a red star on the top of the mound. Sonic gulped at this; he greatly feared water because he couldn't swim so he needed to be super careful while in this room.

Tommy turned to his two new friends, "Here it is, as I said."

"The lamp's a star?" Sonic asked, confused.

"No, you'll see when you reach the top."

"All right, let's go buddy." Sonic said and began walking. Tommy, however, stopped him, "I'm sorry, Sonic, but only you can go. If your friend goes with you that'll get the spirit of Chaos angry and well… it's not pleasant…"

Sonic gulped at the water again, sighed and said, "Okay…"

Turning to Tommy, Sonic asked, "Will you stay with Tails and make sure that this place doesn't get to him again?"

Tommy nodded and stood with Tails. Sonic looked at Tails and said, "I'll be back soon, big guy. Remember, stay with Tommy and keep your eyes from the treasure."

"Gotcha Sonic." Tails said giving his friend a thumbs up.

Smiling, convinced of Tails' good heart and commitment, Sonic went and jumped from one foot stone to the other until he reached the base of the mound.

Sonic reached top of the large mound, where an altar stood, and in the center of it was a ruby made lamp. Its solid ruby red body made the same red star like glow that the three Mobians saw from below the mound.

* * *

Back below, Tails remained watching Sonic sped up the stairs, concerned for his friend. However, another kind of glowing or red light attracted the fox's attention, causing him to turn and saw the largest gem that he had ever seen. Instantly, Tails began seeing the same images that played in his mind again.

He saw as he reached the gem and snuck it away with Sonic, who had the lamp, and Tommy, leaving the cavern. Sonic handing the old Overlander the lamp while the old man gave the two more treasure for Sonic to impress and get to marry his princess. Tails saw himself handing the gem to one of the main dealers of anything technological in the city. Then he saw himself working on his own satellite array as he used the money and his new inventions to search all over Mobius to look for his parents. He then saw both of his parent waiting for him as he got off a biplane and hurried to embrace his parents. They hugged him back and told him everything he wanted to hear as to why they left him alone, and why they hadn't come for him sooner.

"He's reached the top. Now all we have to do is wait and…" Tommy began, but stopped when he saw Tails not nearby, but slowly approaching the large gemstone being held by a troll like idol. Tommy was beyond fearful and ran to stop Tails from touching the gem.

* * *

Sonic cautiously approached the altar. With both hands held on to the lamp's smooth surface, he pulled. The lamp came off it with no problems or traps of any kind going off at all.

"This is it? This cool looking red lamp's what we were…" Sonic asked looking back to see Tails, under the treasure's influence again. Tommy doing his hardest to hold the young fox back by the tails when the young boy broke free and flew to the large jewel.

"TAILS! NOOOOOOO!" Sonic cried but it was too late as the deed was done. The entire cavern shook as they heard the spirit of this cavern as soon as Tails' hands touched the gem.

 **" _DEFILERS! Thou has touched the forbidden treasure! Now thine avarice will send thee to an early grave!_ "** the Spirit of Chaos roared, sensing what had been done. After coming to his senses, Tails tried to return the large jewel to its place but to his horror, Tails watched as the jewel and the idol holding it began to melt, until it became a big puddle of molten metal. The altar was soon engulfed in fire as the caverns began to become unstable.

With the lamp in hand, Sonic sped down the stairs before the steps crumbled and became a long ramp which made Sonic go faster than he intended. Before he could stop himself, Sonic ran into the air where the pool of water became a pool of lava. Just as Sonic was going to fall in, Tommy and an air board flew to the blue hedgehog, who landed on the board. Quickly getting the hang of how to use the board correctly, Sonic flew alongside Tommy as they swerved and avoided the falling rocks from the top of the cavern's ceiling. Tommy's metal wings helped slice through the rocks that got in their way as well as using the weapons made by his nanites.

They looked around and found Tails trapped in the middle of the stepping stones as, one by one, the stones exploded into the lava's fiery depths. Tails would have flown but with the large number of rocks falling around him, he though it wouldn't be the greatest of ideas to fly to Sonic and Tommy.

Seeing his best friend trapped, Sonic leaned forward with his body and foot to make the board lower in descent as the two flew to where Tails was trapped.

"Sonic! Hurry!" Tails cried. He knew that he didn't have much time. Sonic took Tails' outstretched hand and pulled his best friend onto his board. With Tails safe and all three able to have the means to escape, they flew back the way they came to the main treasure hold as the lava followed them, the two dodged a large boulder from the ceiling falling towards them.

Swerving downwards briefly, Sonic and Tails avoided the falling rock when the blue speedster felt Tails holding his waist tightly. Sonic said, "Tails… calm down, we're too cool to panic."

Sonic, however, stopped when he saw the flat wall of sheer rock heading towards them. Feeling a bit redundant, Sonic told his best friend, in stunned tone, "Start panicking…"

Tommy, however, took control over the air board with his nanites and both he and the board flipped downwards; Sonic and Tails held on as Tommy kept flying them back the way they came. They entered the main treasure room when the lava came in causing everything to melt away and explode. The resulting explosions and shaking caused more of the cavern's ceiling to fall at a faster rate. Tommy saw a huge boulder heading for his two friends and he move to intercept the boulder for them. The huge piece of rock slammed into him. Before the impact Tommy's body was covered completely in the metal armor as both he and the boulder fell. They were safe, and Tommy looked as though he was unharmed, but without the turtle's focused mind, the air board began to lose the extra power that they needed to escape from the cavern. They felt a lurch forward. Tails grabbed onto Sonic's hands and flew them to the remaining stairs that led out where the old man stood, waiting. Something caused Tails and Sonic to loose each other's grips, and Tails was sent flying out of the cavern's mouth, with Sonic holding on to dear life to the remaining steps. The blue speedy hedgehog saw a large shadow and realized it was the Overlander that led them to this death trap. Trying to keep going, Sonic reached for him, but saw the man immobile.

* * *

Outside the Cavern, the disguised Robotnik made sure not to go into the light of the spirit's eyes. He wondered if the fools of those two Mobians had fallen into a trap or decided to stay in there just to mock him. But then he heard the Cavern's declaration and figured one of them, most likely the hedgehog's doing. He watched as they saw what looked like both Mobians and another creature flying out, but the third one was forced to the ground by a large boulder. He saw the air board that the two Mobians were riding lose power so that meant they would need to fly with the fox boy's ability to fly so they could make it out. If both were able to get out on their own they would ask him all kinds of questions, questions that can be easily avoided if a little accident occured to separate them. Robotnik secretly used one of the many miniature machines that he had brought with him just in case the two refused to do anything he said. Taking aim, the evil Overlander sent a pulse of some kind at them, forcing the two-tailed fox to become separated from his blue friend. He approached the hedgehog, ready to claim what he believed was truly his.

"What're you waiting for? Help me!" Sonic asked reaching for the man's hand.

"Toss me the lamp!" said the old man reaching but not as far as Sonic.

"I can't! Give me your hand!"

"First give it to me!" Sonic pulled out the ruby lamp from his vest's inner pocket and gave it to the old Overlander. The old Overlander held the lamp above his head, laughing maniacally as he proclaimed loudly, "Yes! At last! It's mine!"

He continued laughing and placed the lamp into his cloak. He noticed Tails using the old man's cane to help pull Sonic up when the Overlander grabbed Tails and tossed him away with surprising strength.

"Whoa! What are you doing?" Sonic asked, outraged.

"Why, giving you your reward… your final reward, Hedgehog." The old Overlander said, pulling out a wrist worn laser, his voice sounding more metallic and frightening as he did. He was just about to fire on the struggling hedgehog when he felt something push against his legs from behind and he fell backwards. Tails was there and had tripped the old man up. The old man grabbed the yellow fox and this time, he chucked the fox boy at Sonic. The impact between the two caused both Mobians to fall.

Using what power he could, Tommy was able to get his nanites to not only free himself but to fly and catch both of the falling Mobians before they hit the ground. The spirit of Chaos roared monstrously before it, like before, but with more force slammed its mouth shut and returned to become nothing but a lake and an underground cavern.

"Finally. I have it! It's mine at last!" Robotnik said, taking off his disguise. He fumbled through his pockets looking for the lamp. He even shook Snively violently, just to make sure his diminutive nephew didn't steal it from him. However, the lamp was gone. With frustration, Robotnik yelled, "No, NOO!"

Snively, however, was fearful for himself. Whenever his uncle did not get what he spent so much time and planning on, the minute Overlander would've been the one to receive such negativity. However Robotnik did nothing of the sort this time; his uncle began ranting quietly about hating the hedgehog.

* * *

(Wow... Yeah this version of Robotnik/Eggman is really evil. I mean throwing children into their certain doom, i don't think the current Eggman in the games, nor the Eggman from Sonic X or Sonic Boom would be able to do something like this. The Eggman from the comics however, its in the wind really. So what did you think of Tommy's background? How he knew where the Lamp Sonic and Tails were searching for? How the cavern was playing tricks on Tails' mind? I didn't like it but how else would we have the cavern about to close the exit on them without breaking Tails' character.

Please let me know what you think in the reviews. and remember Stay Way Pass Cool and waiting for the next chapter where the heroes will discover why the Overlander wanted the lamp. Until then, have a great time y'all.)


	6. Never had a Friend like a Genie

(Hey everyone, sorry I wasn't able to get this chapter done sooner… I was going to post it last month but I heard from a friend of mine in the Comic book store that… *Gasps in pain, placing his hand to his mouth, eyes squeezed shut* That…

*Sniffled* Archie Comics had stopped the Sonic the Hedgehog comic series…

*Began crying profusely.* And I found out Adam West passed away this weekend…

*The waterfall tears fills up the computer screen, where fish could be seen swimming across it before someone pulled the drain and the water rushed down it.* I'm sorry everyone, I just… I'm a huge fan of the batman actors and Adam West, he was amazing as Batman from the 60s. And I just don't understand why Archie Comics stopped their long running series of our Way Past Cool Hedgehog hero.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the Sonic the Hedgehog, or any others mentioned here, they are the properties of their respective owners. Except for my OC who will be making his debut here.

Now please Read, Review, and Enjoy)

* * *

It was night in the great city of Mobotropiles around the palace. Sally was sitting alone in her room with Bunnie next to her. Muttski rested his head on the princess' lap, whimpering for Sally's sadness. By her door stood King Max, concerned and confused by her daughter's sudden sadness. He entered her room and approached, "Sally? "

Sally sniffed as she continued to cry on her best friend's shoulder. King decided to sit down next to the two girls. Bunnie moved out of the way, motioning for Muttski to follow her out, allowing the king and his daughter to have some time alone. Max nodded appreciatively at them and addressing his daughter, "Tell me what's wrong."

The princess came close to her father. She, hugged him as she wailed, "Robotnik did something horrible."

The king sat next to his daughter and gently wiped the tears from her eyes, "There, there, Bean. Now tell me everything, especially what horrible thing Julian has done."

* * *

The next morning, in the cavern underneath the lake, Sonic began to groan before waking up, He found himself trapped by a metal like container which soon began to shift and open up to reveal that it was Tommy who caught and kept him and Tails safe until the danger had passed.

"You both okay?" Tommy asked, helping the two up.

"Yeah.." Sonic groaned.

Looking around, Tails asked, dazed, "What happened?"

After Tommy explained everything, the two thieves remembered and Sonic spat, "Why that no good… When I see him I'm gonna…"

He then let out a depressing sigh and muttered, "Whoever that guy was, he got away with the lamp…"

"You mean _this_ lamp?" Tails asked, pulling out the lamp from inside his vest.

Sonic and Tommy stared in surprise. The blue thief smirked, "That's my best bud."

Sonic took the lamp and said, "What could he want with this? Sure it's like a big ruby but, I doubt he'd go through all this trouble just to get something to light the way."

"It is a lamp shaped ruby; maybe he'd use it to pay for anything he wanted, like a house or food." Tails said, studying the lamp.

Sonic then saw something on the lamp's side, telling his friends, "Hey! There's something written here."

"If only you could read it." Tommy pointed out as he began moving backwards. The two were too focused on the lamp to see Tommy's retreat.

"Yeah... Hey maybe I can wipe it away to read it." Sonic began to rub the lamp. Suddenly, the lamp began to shake and to shine. The mobians, minus Tommy, were terrified. Red smoke flew through Sonic, as a strange creature emerged from the smoke and screamed like if it was in pain. Then, the smoke disappeared, revealing a gigantic red furred Mobian Hedgehog that looked exactly like Sonic. Except that he had a blue sash like belt around his waist, pants connecting to the sneakers and had a golden looking bracelet on each wrist. Tails, taking a closer look found that they were actually manacles of some kind.

"Ten thousand years, and regaining a physical form, can give you such a huge crick in the neck! One second, sir." The Sonic look-a-like told them. He made them freeze as he pressed the pause button of a TV remote on them.

Next, he pulled his head on and turned it around before pulling his head down on his body, exclaiming, "AAAAHHHHH-OOoooohhhh! So much better!"

"Oh boy it's good to be back tonight, ladies and gents! And it seems we got a new player here with us, can you tell us your name sir?" The large magical creature asked, causing a microphone to appear and presenting it to the blue speedster.

"Uhh… Sonic the Hedgehog?" Sonic answered, unsure of what was happening right now.

"Sonic Hedgehog!" The red hedgehog repeated. A neon sign appeared with the Hedgehog's name.

"What a splendid name! I say, would you like to be called Son or Ic?" Then hedgehog asked, making the sign change each time the creature said a variation of Sonic's name.

"Or how about Sonny?" He turned into a red elderly hedgehog with a white mustache, and cane as he waved it about in the air, "HEY SONNY, STOP THAT DARN RACKET!"

After seeing this, Sonic rubbed his eyes and muttered, "I must be dreaming."

He had never seen anything like this before, especially from such as eccentric personality as the red hedgehog.

"Tell me, do you mind if I let out some steam?" the red hedgehog asked. Suddenly, he exploded into smoke, scaring Tails, who flew and hid behind Tommy.

"Sorry about that kiddo. Hey if it isn't mah shellman. Give me some scales homeboy." The genie said, after seeing Tommy there. Tommy, who knew the creature flew up with his wings and jetpack and exchanged a secret handshake between them.

Tails looked to the two of them, asking, "You two know each other?"

"Sure do, how do you think he got to stay here with all my stuff?" The genie asked before noticing something, and yelled in shock.

"Where's all my stuff?" He asked, referring to the treasure that was in the cavern. The two looked at each other confused and worried.

Before either of them could answer, the giant red hedgehog noticed something and remarked, "I say, you're a lot smaller than my last master, or I grown a few."

"Let me ask you, do I look different to you? Come on, tell me what do you think, Master?" The bizzare creature asked causing a full body mirror to appear. He looked at himself as if inspecting himself.

"Whoa, hold on! Are you saying that… I'm your master?" Sonic asked surprised.

"By George, I think he's got it!" Exclaimed the red hedgehog while giving a diploma, cap and gown of a college graduate to Sonic, who was still stunned by this.

"And now, Sonic, what do you want from me…" The red hedgehog asked before turning into a more muscular version of himself, "I'm the ever impressive…"

He made himself look as though he was in a semi small cube as he stretched against the walls, "The long contained…"

He appeared as a ventriloquist with a dummy, dressed in a gangster suit with a scar along his face, "The often imitated… See!"

The dummy disappeared and the red hedgehog hedgehog in his natural voice, "But never duplicated…"

While continuing saying 'duplicated', he multiplied into many copies of himself. Then, he took a ring announcer's position before announcing, "The. Genie. Of. The. Lamp!"

Then, he transformed himself into a comedian as the copies began clapping and cheering, "Right here from the lamp, we have a spectacular show for you and your wishes fulfillment. Thank you all!"

"Whoa… You're telling me, that you're a genie and I have wishes?" The blue speedy thief asked, more surprised by this.

"Three wishes precisely! And don't even try to wish for more wishes. It doesn't work like that." He said becoming a slot machine while his copies disappeared with the wave of his arms.

His arm lever when down as inside the window the slots showed three images of the genie, "Three is the only one you get."

Then three came out of the bottom of the machine, dressed as Mexican mariachi band members with sombreros, saying, "Uno, dos, tres."

The disappeared as the hedgehog, dressed as a Mobian Groucho Marx, continued, "No substitutions, exchanges or refunds."

A Mobian version of Harpo Marx appeared with a refunds sign in his hands.

"Okay, now I know I'm dreaming." Sonic said to Tails, causing the genie to turn around to the two of them.

"Master! I don't think you quite realize what you got here. So why don't you just ruminate, whilst I illuminate the possibilities!" Exclaimed the Genie. He placed Sonic and Tails on a rock while the red hedgehog grew to giant size and began lighting up like a fluorescent light before spinning himself around.

" _Well Ali Baba had them forty thieves, Scheherazad-ie had a thousand tales"_ The genie began to sing, holding up the said forty thieves as if they were cards. They suddenly came to life and surrounded the two Mobians.

" _Master, you in luck 'cause up your sleeves!"_ The genie's head came from Sonic's vest while his arms replaced Sonic's, appearing large and muscular.

" _You got a brand of magic never fails!"_ The genie then used these arms to knock away all the thieves.

Sonic, Tails, and Tommy appeared from a corner of a boxing wing as the genie appeared, dressed as a coach, Tails used his tails to cool Sonic off, while Tommy offered the champ a bottle of water, _"You got some power in your corner now"_

The red hedgehog then became a firework rocket and lit himself, _"Some heavy ammunition in your camp"_

As a firework, he whizzed around the three Mobians, scaring two out of the three, _"You got some punch, pizzazz, yahoo and how"_

Next, he appeared above the lamp. The genie grabbed his blue counterpart's hand and made him rub the lamp, _"See all you gotta do is rub that lamp-"_

Along with the mystical vapors, the red hedgehog sang and flew out of the lamp's spout, _"And I'll say"_

" _Mister Sonic, sir."_ He made himself look very ominous and god-like.

He summoned a table and some chairs for the three mortals. _"What will your pleasure be?"_

Then, he transformed himself into a waiter. He touched a notebook with a pencil that flashed the order in lightning. _"Let me take your order, jot it down, You ain't never had a friend like me!"_

He elbowed his master. Then, he elbowed the nanites infused turtle while laughing. Before summoning a lid covered dish, he placed it before the three of them.

When the genie removed the lid, Sonic looked in sheer delight as it was the Chillidog of Sonic's dreams, _"Life is your restaurant-"_

Suddenly, the chilidog became the Genie's face, _"And I'm your maitre d'!"_

He appeared normally as his ear began to grow larger to hear Sonic, _"C'mon whisper what it is you want."_

Then, he divide into four copies of himself and they each sang like an a cappella group,

" _You ain't-"_

" _-never had-"_

" _-a friend-"_

" _-like me!"_

Then all four chanted, _"Whoo-ah! YES SIR!"_

The four red copies began working on Sonic, giving his quills a trim, his fingers a manicure, a shave, and polishing his sneakers, _"we pride ourselves on service."_

They disappeared as Sonic found himself on a throne made just for him. He was being fanned by both Tails and Tommy, while the genie sang, _"You're the boss, the king, the shah!"_

The red genie appeared behind Sonic's throne and made himself big enough to lean over it. He summoned a table with a buffet of food for the hedgehog to eat he sang, _"Say what you wish, it's yours! True dish."_

He took Sonic's Fez. Then, a huge pile of desserts fell from the hat. _"How 'bout a little more baklava!"_

Sonic then appeared on a plate that was on top of a column with the letter 'A' on it.

" _Have some of column 'A'"_

Sonic jumped down on a column with the letter 'B' this time. the body of its pillar was made of various foods.

" _Try all of column 'B'"_

Sonic jumped off and fell to a cushion that was summoned and held by his new genie.

" _I'm in the mood to help you, dude"_

The red furred genie opened his mouth wide, with his tongue becoming stairs. Then, a smaller version of the genie hedgehog appeared the mouth, wearing a white tuxedo, with top hat and cane in hand, dancing down the steps, _"You ain't never had a friend like me!"_

He began dancing with giant, autonomous versions of his hands. The left hand began with a, _"Woawoa woa!"_

" _Oh! My!"_ The genie responded.

The right hand then went with, _"Woawoa woa!"_

" _No! No!"_ The Genie replied

Both hands then went, _"Woawoa woa!"_

" _Nana! Na!"_ The Genie said, moving synchronized with the hands.

He did some dance positions before the hands crushed him. Then, he reappeared, holding his head in one hand, asking, _"Can your friends do this?"_

With four copies of his own head, he juggled them, _"Can your friends do that?"_

He passed them to Sonic, who began juggling them with little trouble. Then, he threw them back to the red hedgehog. They went into his torso before merging into one head. The genie then grabbed Sonic's Fez and into it like a magic act, where he grabbed his own feet and pulled, spinning like a ring, his hand remained floating as he continued to spin, _"Can your friends pull this-"_

He turned himself into a Mobini rabbit, floating in the air as he asked, _"Out their little hat?"_

Then, he transformed into a dragon, shooting flames from his mouth, _"Can your friends go, poof!"_

His dragon fire solidified into three beautiful Mobian girls. The red hedgehog appeared, upside down as he was pointing down as if he was pointing upwards to the three Mobian girls, proclaiming, _"Well, looky here! Ha! Ha!"_

They danced, very intimately, around Sonic, who was surprised to see all of this. The red hedgehog began to dance a little tune whilst asking, _"Can your friends go Abracadabra; let'er rip!"_

He then grabbed his ears, ripping himself in half, Just as Sonic was getting used to these three girls dancing around him, the girls began to disappear one by one, with the genie asking, _"And then make the sucker disappear?"_

Sonic watched as the genie appeared floating over his hand, singing, his jaw going slack and his eyes bulging out, _"So don't-cha sit there slack-jawed buggy-eyed."_

" _I'm here to answer all your midday prayers"_ The genie sang, on his knees and looked like he was praying, while walking to the tips of Sonic's fingers. He dove from the speedster's hands as though they were a diving board. The ground around him became water on impact.

" _You got me bona fide certified"_ He reappeared as a certificate, singing. Sonic grabbed the bottom of the scroll, causing the blue hedgehog to get rolled up in it like a screen on a window.

" _You got a genie for your charge d'affaires."_ He sang, popping his head out with an arm as he opened the scroll causing Sonic to spin around and out of it dizzy.

" _I got a powerful urge to help you out."_ His oversized finger stopped Sonic from spinning as he appeared next to his master, his ear enlarging to make sure that he heard the wishes that the blue hedgehog wanted, pleading, _"So what's yer wish? I really wanna know."_

He soon took a very long roll of paper out of Sonic like it was from a register recite dispenser. _"You got a list that's three miles long no doubt."_

The genie then grew large again, rubbing the list against his rear telling his master in song, _"Well, all you gotta do is rub like so. And Hoo-ooo!"_

Then he cracked the list like a whip, Sonic standing in a spot light, people from all over bowing while three familiar arms were waving behind him. Sonic was basking in the attention before realizing what was behind him. The three girls from before danced away as the crowd poofed away, leaving one of the girls behind with the master of the lamp, with the genie still singing in the background, _"Mister Sonic Hedgehog, sir, have a wish or two or three."_

" _I'm on the job,"_ Sonic and the Mobian girl from before were about to kiss. The girl became the missing genie, in his gigantic size, surprising Sonic greatly. The genie, in humor, batted his conjured eye lashes, _"You big nabob."_

" _You ain't never had a friend"_ While still singing, the genie then, with a bolt of magic from his finger, made dancing elephants appear, _"Never had a friend,"_

" _You ain't never had a friend"_ With Sonic aiming the genie's pointing finger for him, the genie made belly dancing camels appear. " _Never had a friend, you ain't"_

" _Never…"_ Conjuring preforming swordsmen,

" _Had a…"_ Conjuring a rock and roll band in the center of it,

" _Friend…"_ A very sporting race car with Sonic's paint job on it,

" _Like…"_ while on the other side, on a secluded stage were the three Mobian girls, giggling as they appeared.

" _MMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"_ a neon light outlining of a palace appeared and fireworks went off. Everything the genie had just summoned began dancing like it was a Las Vegas or Broadway show.

Tommy danced with the camels. At first the red hedgehog began dancing like Adam West doing the "Batusi". The elephants tossed Sonic in the air with their trunks like a trampoline before catching him. Then the genie was dancing like Michael Jackson in his "Beat It" music video. Tails, of course, was shyly avoiding one of the dancing girls who wanted the boy genius to dance with them. Finally, the genie decided to end the song by spinning so fast that he became a twister, sucking everything he summoned with his magic, singing quickly, _"You ain't never had a friend like me!"_

The music ended as a neon 'Applause' sign appeared above the genie's head. Thomas was clapping excitedly after seeing his old friend's show.

"Well what'll be, master?" The red look-a-like asked, bowing, and checking his nails as though that whole thing was just showing off.

"So: I got three wishes and I can wish anything I can think of?" asked Sonic asked greatly interested.

"Heh heh! Actually, there are three kind of wishes that I can't do, because it's against DA RULES!" The genie answered, causing him to become six feet tall, wearing combat boots, pants, and a strap top, a small crown over his head and a large, star shaped staff in his hand. The star shined brightly, causing a very large book, entitled "Da Rules", appeared next to him. (AN: Yes, I did do a reference to Fairy Oddparents with Jorgan.)

"Okay… And those would be?" Sonic asked, raising a brow.

"Rule #1! I can't kill anybody. So that means no," The hedgehog explained, sitting down next to Sonic before disappearing and becoming a Mobian version of the Terminator as he said, "Asta la vista, rodent!"

He began firing the two laser rifles in his arms as the three mortals took cover. Once the smoke cleared, the genie returned to normal and blinked himself out of it, "Wow, what a light show!"

"Rule #2! I can't make people fall in love with anyone else." He said, snapping his fingers as all of the Sonic fangirls that're out there in the worlds stampeded and began to kiss the blue hero all over his face, shrieking in delight.

As the girls were crowding around and kissing Sonic, the genie was floating over them in the air, conjuring a magazine and a soda to drink. A second later, he was done and looking at his watch he gasped and snapped his fingers again, making the fan girls disappear. Sonic, who began to see the horrors of fans overcrowding him, let out a sigh of relief when it was over, even as the genie asked, "See what I mean, blue boy? It'd be like that."

"Rule #3!" He transformed into a zombified version of himself, laying down before slowly rising, causing everything to become dark and creepy, scaring all but Tommy who was rubbing his temple from a headache. The genie then said, "I can't bring people back from the dead. I hate those soulless things! PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME! I'M TOO YOUNG TO LIVE IN AN APOCALYPSE!"

After the over dramatic freak out about zombies, the genie calmed down and said, "And I hate doing it."

The three Mobians blinked before the two thieves looked up to the turtle who smiled sheepishly, shrugging in response.

"So, anything wish that's not related to those three, you got it." The genie said as he closed his eyes with his hands.

Sonic and Tails began to think of what to do about their current situation before Tails, looked up to his older friend, giving him a thumbs up. Sonic smirked back, and began to enact their plan of getting out of the cavern.

"Wait a sonic second… Rules? Like limitations? On wishes? Lame! An all-powerful genie who's too scared to bring people back from the dead? He's a fake!" The blue hedgehog, exclaimed, slapping his hand against his knee. Slowly, the genie removed his hands from his eyes, revealing angry eyes.

"I bet this genie's not even able to get us out of this cavern. Come on, Tails. We'll try to find another way out of here." Sonic said, leading them away from the genie, "Maybe we should even ask Tommy to use those way pass nanites powers of his to dig us a tunnel out of here."

Suddenly, the enormous red sneaker the size of a house, stomped down in front of them. They looked up and saw the genie standing there, and he wasn't amused.

"Excuse me? Are you looking at me? Did you rub my lamp? Did you wake me up? Did you give me your physical form? And now you think I'm a fake after that entire song and display of my powers?!" The genie asked, his anger growing at his integrity and claims being insulted. The two thieves smiled satisfyingly to each other. It seemed that their plan is working. As the seconds passed, the red hedgehog became so angry his eyes began burning like the sun as he continued ranting, "I don't think so! No way!"

"You're getting your stink'n wishes so SIT! DOWN!" The genie roared. His face becoming demonic looking for extra effect, causing the cavern to shake around them.

The force of his outrage made Sonic and Tails bump into an old vintage biplane behind them, which was actually made by Tommy who used his nanites to make the old plane from the rocks around them. Tommy then merged with his creation to make the cockpit and seats grow large enough for three people. As soon as the two non-magical Mobians were seated in the airplane, the genie, dressed as a steward appeared on the top wing and said while multiplying his arms around the aircraft, "In case of emergency, you should know that the exits are here, here, here, here, here, here, here, here, here, here, and here! Pretty much anywhere!"

He made Tails dress as a pilot as the genie used his magic to have it fly out of the cavern, through the ground and lake around them, "Keep your hands and other parts inside plane at all times because, wwweeeeee'rrrrrrreeeeeeee… OUTTA HERE!"

They got out of the Cavern of Chaos with a massive fiery trail behind them as they fly upwards and away from the lake. With the genie dressed up as a Pecos Bill from "Tall Tales" and yelled loudly, "YYEEE-HAAAA!"

* * *

(This OC of mine playing the Genie was made in honor of Robin Williams: who was ideal for the part of Genie.

I don't know if I mentioned this, but this story was inspired by Eesteka's Bugsladdin. Where I had the inspiration to

I was going to work on my OC a bit more but I needed to do this because of how much the death Adam West affected me as did the death of Robin Williams. I hope you all understand and like what I did.

Rest in Peace Adam West... We'll miss you greatly.)


	7. A Royal Wish: Prince Soni

(Hey everyone, how's it going? Did you all have a good summer? Well I'm hoping to get this all done before the fall starts but things got in the way and I'll try to finish this story by then or at another time when I'm not too busy.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Disney, Sonic the Hedgehog related, or anything else that is shown in this chapter, well… Other than my OC playing the part of Genie.

Please Read, Review, and Enjoy.)

* * *

At the palace, Robotnik and Snively were kneeling before a furious King Max, the angry Princess Sally, and Bunnie. The king had heard what Robotnik had done with the Blue Hedgehog that had saved his daughter's life in the market place and had given her a place to stay safe. To say that he was enraged would seriously be an understatement, "Julian, this is an outrage. Of all the things you have done, this is, by far, the most villainous! If it wasn't for your fidelity towards me for so many years, as well as your assistance in securing the end of the Great War then YOU would have shared in the same fate! Do you understand?"

"Sincerely, sire, I apologize greatly about this. If only I could have known it would lead to this result, I would've stopped it. I swear, your majesty. Something like this will not happen again; you have my word." Robotnik said to the king, lowering his head in shame.

King Max glared down at his advisor before relenting, "Very well. But I warn you, consult with me BEFORE carrying out their sentence…"

"Of course, my king." Robotnik assured him, lowering his head once more.

"For your sake, I hope so." Then, he turned to his daughter, took her hand, took Sam's hand and put them together. "And now that that's out of the way, I hope that the two of you would make peace with each other."

Robotnik took the princess' hand in his and said, "Princess, I again must offer my most humblest and abject apology for my… mistake."

Before he could kiss it, Sally withdrew her hand from the Overlander and said, "I finally found a positive side to my forced wedding."

Snively looked up and asked, "And that would be?"

Sally glared at the minute Overlander and said, her voice full of cold venom, "When I become queen then I will finally have the power to be rid of both of you!"

"I see that you now have some motivation to find a good husband. Isn't that right, Sally?" King Max asked. He looked and saw both his daughter and her handmaiden hurrying out of the throne room, "Sally?"

Looking back at his advisor and Snively, Max said, hurriedly, "Please excuse me, gentlemen."

He then ran after them. However the moment that the king, princess, and handmaiden had left, Robotnik's face became contorted with rage and he slammed his arm against the wall, causing a few cracks. He growled, "If only I hadn't lost that lamp!"

Walking over to the edge, Robotnik aired his frustration as he stood on the balcony, "If that two-tailed fox brat hadn't gotten in the way I would be king! But now we're going to be stuck with that goody-two shoes fool of a king and his spoiled daughter for the rest of our lives."

"Actually, sir. We will only be forced to serve them until the princess gains a spouse. Then she would use her new power of position to have us banished or worse." Snively clarified for his uncle.

Realizing that his nephew was right, both, Robotnik and Sinvely, clutched their respective necks and winced at the thought of Sally getting her revenge on the two of them for what happened. They had to think of a means to remedy this setback to their plans. Snively's face lit up, "Oh, Sir! Sir! I have it!"

Looking over, disinterestedly, Robotnik asked, "And what is it that you thought of Snively?"

Snively approached and said, standing proudly, "Why don't you become the spouse to the princess?"

Looking over to his nephew, Robotnik muttered under his breath, "You can't possibly be serious…"

"Please hear me out, sir. If you marry the princess then you will become king and gain the power to rule this kingdom as you so wisely see fit."

The robotic genius thought about the idea, brushing his mustache in thought, as Snively explained it to him.

"Hmm, marrying the spoiled princess…"

Robotnik repeated, going and daring to sit on the throne, "This plan does have some merit. But what about the fact that she and I are of two different races? I doubt the king, let alone any of the court, would agree to an Overlander being king of a Mobian city."

"Not to worry sir. Once the initiation into being king has been accomplished we will robotize the father-in-law and his little angel before ordering them to walk off a cliff. And then… Ker-blam!" Snively told his uncle, finishing by slamming his fist into his awaiting hand.

After that the two let out an evil chuckle as Robotnik remarked, "I am pleased to see that you inherited some of the family's intelligence."

He then shuddered, "Ahh, it warms the carcass of my heart to see such evil sprout."

Snively, however, took the praise, "Why, thank you, sir. I know exactly how you feel."

The two began laughing full heartedly at their new evil plan of gaining the throne, without the need of a genie.

* * *

Back in the wastelands, the biplane, which was controlled by Tommy, lowered itself towards a surviving oasis. Its three passengers were sitting comfortably as the genie, dressed as a captain of a plane said, "Thanks for picking Tornado airlines. We hope you enjoyed this pleasant ride. Please wait until the plane makes a complete stop."

After feeling the biplane come to a complete stop, Tommy exited from the plane and used his nanites with the ground to create stairs for his friends.

Once they were off, the genie dropped the costume and asked, "Well, what do you think of that, Master Mustafa? Do you still think I'm a fake?"

"I have to admit, you showed us." Sonic said smirking and added, "Now about my three wishes…"

The genie looked confused for a moment. He asked, placing a hand to his ear, "Doth my ears deceive me? Three?"

"I'm afraid that you got the same number as your friend's tails!" The genie exclaimed, making red versions of Tails' tails appear in place of his own.

Moving the tails out of the way like palm leaves, he said, "Actually, we never really made the wish to escape from the cavern. You did that on your own."

The red hedgehog tried to come up with some witty comeback but his mouth hit the floor literally with a thud before he summoned a TV and watched a replay of what occurred in the cavern, causing his mouth to hit the floor again.

Looking at the readers he said, "Well now I feel like a puppet on a string…"

He added emphasis on his point by turning into a red hue version of the Monkey King from Jackie Chan Adventures. He moved like one as he said, annoying, "Alright, smart guy. But that's it for the freebees, capiche?"

He turned his back on them, just to be sure his message got across to them.

Smiling confidently, Sonic said, "No prob, cuz."

He and Tails however began pacing, "Now… We gotta think of some way past wishes… especially since we got three of them."

"Yeah, This is going to be tough, Sonic." Tails agreed. Sonic looked at Tails for a bit before continuing his pacing.

Looking over to the red hedgehog, who was laying on the air in between two tree like he was in a hammock, the blue speedster asked, "What'd you wish for?"

"Me?" The red hedgehog asked, surprised at being asked a question. He admitted, "Nobody's ever asked me that before."

He then began to say, "Well, there's been… Forget it."

"What?" Sonic asked, approaching the hedgehog genie.

The red hedgehog waved his hand, dismissing his thought, "Nah! It's nothing…"

"What? What is it?" Tails asked flying to the hedgehog's eye level with his tails.

Taking a deep breath, the red hedgehog finally confessed, "Freedom. That's all I want… that's all I ever needed."

The genie said before turning away, "Besides… one guy wished that I don't even have a name… Not anymore… trying to make me forget that I have a life and remain his genie for eternity."

Sonic pulled out the lamp and asked horrified, "You're a prisoner?"

Showing them his manacles the genie remarked, "These things aren't friendship bracelets, fellas."

When both looked for confirmation from the turtle, Tommy nodded sadly.

"It's part of the whole genie gig." The genie said before suddenly becoming gigantic. His voice becoming an omnipotent, booming, tone, "PHENOMENAL COSMIC POWERS!"

He suddenly shrunk himself back down into the lamp. Tails opened the lid as the genie said in a shrunken miniscule voice, " _Itty bitty living space._ "

Feeling for the genie, Sonic said, "Oh man, I'm so sorry."

The hedgehog then flew out of the lamp's top, "But oh, to be free, never having to do the same routine for all eternity."

Smoke with the word POOF appeared every time he appeared, as to prove his point, *POOF!* "What do you need?" *POOF!* "What do you want?" *POOF!* "What do I can do?""

"To be my own master, it would greater than all the treasures in all the Zones." The genie said, rising into the air growing and glowing.

However he stopped himself, "But what am I talking about, come on. Wake up and smell the brimstone, that's never gonna happen."

This confused Sonic, which caused him to ask, "Why not?"

"Well, the only way to be free is if my master wishes me free. And like I said, that's never gonna happen." the red hedgehog answered.

Hearing this made Sonic think, and think, and think before he suddenly opened his eyes and remarked, "Whoa! The old brain box's juic'n overtime."

"How about I do it?" Sonic asked speeding in front of red hedgehog.

"Yeah, ah-huh, sure." The genie said as he turned his head into some kind of robot with an evil grin with his fingers crossed behind him. Sonic, using his speed, made the hedgehog's head return to normal like a rubix puzzle as mechanical sounds emitted before the genie's head was returned to normal.

"It's true! After I make my two first wishes, the second one's for Tails, I'll use my third wish to set you free. And to prove it I'll come up with a name for you." Sonic said, he began thinking of a name to come to him. Tails looked over at Sonic with a stunned look. Sonic was willing to give up one if his wishes so Tails' longest dream could come true.

"How about Lokee? Lokee the Crimson?" Sonic asked. The red hedgehog genie thought for a moment before shrugging.

"Yeah, Lokee works. I like it! Well here's hoping." the red hedgehog, now called Lokee said as the two shook hands.

"Let's make some magic!" Lokee exclaimed as he became a magician, full suit as all the tricks went off at once around him.

Lokee appeared, leaning against Sonic by the shoulder and asked, rather smoothly, "Now Sonic, my main hog bro. What is there in the world that you want but can't get?"

To say that Sonic's cheeks were heated up would be an understatement as he began to explain, "Well, you see, I met this… girl…"

"Whoa! TIME OUT!" Lokee said, summoning a stop sign in front of the blue hedgehog. He zipped to Sonic and tapped the blue hedgehog on the top of his head, "I can't make people fall in love, remember Sonic?"

Sonic jovially pushed Lokee aside, "Yeah, I remember. It's just she's not like any girl I met before. She's sweet, smart, quick-witted and…"

Grinning broadly like a certain blond knuckle-headed ninja. Lokee asked, "Pretty?"

"Gorgeous!" Sonic answered, in an excitable shout and he began explaining about the girl. Lokee however rolled his eyes, smiling at Sonic's outburst.

"She has amazing eyes, beautiful red hair, and her smile…" Sonic paused as he gave a loving sigh.

"Ami, c'est l'amour. C'est Miraculous ting." Lokee remarked softly as he appeared in a Parisian Café where Tails and Tommy were sipping tea or coffee at a table.

As a human girl in a ladybug suit costume and a boy in a black cat theme suit leaped over head to get a black and purple butterfly. This caused the two to look up in surprise, looking around for the two. The genie himself was leaning against a lamppost in an old stereotypical French outfit with beret included, a toothpick in his mouth.

"The problem is… she's a princess. And the only way to be with her is-" Sonic stopped talking as another idea popped in his head. He smiled slightly as he turned to his red double, "Hey, could you make me a prince?"

Lokee was sitting on the air as he looked inside a book entitled "Royal Cookbook" on the cover, "Well, let's see here. Burger King Meals?"

Then, a hamburger and a couple of fries came out of the book, flying at him. He sent the burger back in and ate the fries, "No. Hiccup of a Dragon?"

A particular dragon roar was heard and some kind of plasma ball shot out of the book. Turning into a Viking, Lokee cried, just as soon as he heard the roar, "NIGHTFURY! GET DOWN!"

He flipped the page as his Viking attire disappeared. "No. Luthor's salad?"

Then, a gorilla hand with a shock rod came out of the book, trying to electrocute the red hedgehog who turned into a red tinted, bald human in a green robot suit as he said, "Et tu, Humanite?!"

He flipped to another page in the book and found the page he had searched for, reciting, "Ah! Here it is! To make a prince."

Grinning slyly to his master, he turned to the hedgehog, asking, "Now, was that an official wish? Can you say the magic words?"

Sonic, grinning widely exclaimed, excitedly, "Lokee, I wish to be a prince!"

Lokee whooped and cheered as in a football game before becoming some kind of tailor with mirror things around Sonic, "First we're gonna need to get of that vest and fez look. Soo ancient century."

He held the patch on the vest in his hand and asked, "What are we trying to portray with the patches? Ordinary slow-mo? Nope."

He took a few measurements of Sonic's leg, then his arm, and had it in a bow tie around the blue hedgehog's neck before pulling on the measuring tape like a zipper. Sonic stood there, sneakers intact, but in an outfit befitting a prince. His sneakers had been upgraded to make a high slass fashion statement.

"Oh yeah! Way chic! Muy macho!" Lokee stated, pushing his chest out to show how macho it looked. Making it very muscular as he did.

Feeling left out, Tails asked, "What about me?"

The two looked at each other, then to the boy genius. Sonic looked over and asked, "Maybe he can be my personal attendant and royal mechanic?"

"Sure, why not. Might impress the king even more to have a kid with a big brain." He said as he blasted Tails with a bolt of mystical energy, causing him appear older with a belt of gadgetry and mechanic goggles, a wrench in hand. He looked at himself in amazement, "Whoa."

He then looked shocked and asked, as his voice sounded different, "What happened to my voice?"

Lokee floated over and said, "Sorry kiddo. That comes with mechanic look. Don't blame me, blame the ones who made it that way to go with the look."

He looked about, then saw the biplane, and said, "The plane could work… but…"

Lokee sneakily shifted his eyes to look at the smiling Tommy, who then gulped, "Oh no."

Before he could do anything, he was zapped by Lokee's magic and was floating over to them

The area that they were in became like a game show set where Lokee was dressed as the show's host. Sonic stood behind a podium with the hedgehog's name on the plaque, as the genie announced, "Here he comes, And what better way to make your grand entrance on the streets of Mobotropolis, than riding your very own brand new living palanquin!"

A door bearing Lokee's grinning face on it opened, showing Tommy transformed into a diamond looking palanquin with retractable legs, a comfortable seat, and a control center inside. "Careful the legs are sharp!"

On cue the four legs came shooting out, skewering a fruit through with one of it's legs. Lokee and Sonic were standing there; Sonic looked amazed, but Lokee wasn't sure, "Mmm, not enough."

He snapped his fingers, and Tommy turned into a fancy looking robotic horse, "Still not enough."

Lokee snapped his fingers repeatedly, turning Tommy into the following: a robotic golem, a star fighter, a Star Trek starship, and a motorcycle, with the license plate "TOMMY 1." on the back plate. He asked while turning Tommy into these things, "Let's see. What do you need? What do you need?"

Finally, Tommy returned to normal, breathing heavily. His relief was short lived as Lokee exclaimed, "I got it!"

"Esalarumo, shimin Transformo!"

And on the keyword of the spell, Transformo, Tommy became a blue slightly bulky sports car with the same color as Sonic, but sleeker and very advanced in appearance, "Whoa! Talk about your shifting gears, check this action out!"

Tommy looked at himself in the reflection in the water and gave a synthesized shout of surprise, accidently shifting himself to look like a blue speedboat.

Sonic approached his new vehicle and said, "Tommy, you look sweet."

"Don't be too comfortable… I'll find a way to get out of this." Tommy told the hedgehog, his voice synthesized from the computer near the driver's seat.

Getting excited, Lokee pulled his arms away from his gloved hands, making them look like sleeves, "He's got the outfit, he's got the vehicle, but we're not through yet. Hang on to your crown, blue boy, 'cause a star's is born tonight!"

He caused the small oasis they were in to light up as if many, many fireworks went off.

* * *

Hours later, King Max was sitting at his desk, doing paperwork. He looked over at a picture of his deceased wife and sighed, "What am I going to do Alicia?"

The doors to his office slammed opened, causing his mountains of paperwork to come crashing down around the king, "Sire!"

In came Robotnik and his nephew with an excited look on their faces. Both, however, were unable to find the king, until the chipmunk poked his head from the mess of papers, "Is everything all right, your majesty?"

The king climbed himself out of the mess of his papers, "Ye-Yes, Julian. I'm fine. Just need to be more cautious around my completed documents…"

Looking to the two while dusting his sleeves off, "Was there something you needed to see me about?"

Robotnik smiled and he presented the king with a scroll, "Yes, your majesty. I believe that I have found the solution to the problem relating to your daughter."

Snively added, "Oh yes, indeed, your majesty. He has, with my help of course."

Turning to sit on his chair, King Max asked, "And that is?"

While his back was turned, Robotnik made a motion that looked like he was about to clobber Snively for his comment, but both stood straight up and smiled when the king's attention was turned to the two.

Unrolling the scroll, Robotnik read, "Here it is, 'If the princess has not chosen a husband by the appointed time, then the King shall choose one for her. Or go to the original betrothed.'"

Sighing, King Max reminded, "But Sally had rejected all of the suitors that came to ask for her hand. Plus, there hasn't been a betrothal since my time… How can I choose someone that my daughter hates?"

Smiling Robotnik assured, "Not to worry, sire."

He then continued reading, "If, in the event a suitable prince cannot be found, a princess must then be wed to... Oh my… this is interesting."

The king was on the edge of his seat as he asked, "What? Who is it?"

"The royal advisor! But, that's-" Robotnik revealed, pausing to share a quick smirk with Snively, away from the king, as he finished his sentence, "Me!"

Confused by this, Max took the scroll and began to read it, "I thought that the law stated only a prince may marry a princess, or one of noble birth, I'm quite sure… perhaps if Sir Charles' fam-"

Before he could get far, Robotnik retrieved the scroll and rolling it up said, "I'm afraid that desperate times call for desperate measures, your majesty."

For added insurance, Robotnik activated the chip placed on King Max, making him repeat, "Yes… desperate measures…"

Looking at the king with a grave expression, Robotnik ordered, "You will command the princess to take me as her husband."

"I… Will… command…" Max repeated before snapping out of the control and say, "But Julian, you're so old and an Overlander…"

Boosting the power, Robotnik hissed, "MAKE the princess marry me!"

"Make… the… princess…" The King repeated.

He was snapped out of the control due to loud trumpets blaring outside. Shaking his head from mind control, King Max looked around, "Wait… what was that?"

All three hurried out to the balcony windows. This caused the King to call, "Julian! You and Snively should to see this!"

When they arrived they saw an advancing parade. They were led by what appeared to be the Lokee, disguised as a different kind of Mobian playing the part of the major of the parade, twirling and enflamed baton as some of the marchers sang, _"Make way for Prince Soni!"_

Some people's attention was caught by the marchers and many more by the performing swordsmen, who, while spinning their swords in the air and catching them sang, _"Say hey! It's Prince Soni!"_

Behind them were various beautiful women of Mobians and Overlanders alike dancing in fancy attire. Lokee sang as he mingled amongst different crowd members.

" _Hey, clear the way in the old bazaar,  
Hey you, let us through, it's a bright new star,  
Now come, be the first on your block to meet his eye!"_

He then approached a stand, sliding his hand along the hanging pots and pans, that were before he played the apple selling Overlander's oversized belly like a drum,  
 _"Make way, here he comes,  
Ring bells, bang the drums."_

He then jumped into the guy's arms. Grabbing his face and turning him to the airship, he sang _"You're gonna love this guy!"_

On the airship's deck several maidens removed the veils surrounding the rear seats to reveal the Prince Soni, who was really Sonic, while Tails were at the controls, flying it calmly through the main road. Lokee sang, _"Prince Ali, fabulous he, Soni Rebawa!"_

Getting behind Antoine and his men Lokee sang, pulling a rug from underneath their feet, making them kneel without warning,  
 _"Genuflect, show some respect  
Down on one knee"_

Back on the balcony, King Max was bouncing along to the song, Robotnik glared furiously at the precession below. Snively was dancing to the music…

" _Now try your best to stay calm  
Brush up your Sunday Salaam"_

…Until being bopped by his furious uncle.

" _And come and meet his spectacular coterie."_

Lokee then began "wheelbarrows" six men up onto Tommy's deck. They were piled on each other's shoulders where Sonic shook hands with each of them… before they collapsed on top of him, As Lokee sang, _"Prince Soni, mighty is he, Soni Rebawa!"_

While no one was looking, he zapped Sonic with some of his magic, to make Sonic as strong as he was fast, allowing them to take part in a acrobatic formation, _"Strong as ten regular men, definitely"_

Lokee turned into an old man, whispering to those around him, _"He faced the galloping hordes"_

Then a child, swinging a wooden sword, said to other children, _"A hundred bad guys with swords"_

Next as member of the merchants, as the chorus finished, _"Who sent those goons to their lords, why Prince Soni!"_

Sally had been watching from her balcony of the castle with Bunnie next to her.

A chorus of men, carrying the golden camels, sang, _"He's got seventy-five golden camels!"_

Lokee popped in as a human commentator holding a regular groundhog under his arm. Phil from the Bill Murray movie known as "Groundhog's Day", spoke into his mic, "Don't they look lovely, Lois?"

A chorus of women, on a float, sang, _"Purple peacocks, he's got fifty-three!"_

This time he appeared as Lois Lane from DC's Superman: TAS version, "Fabulous, Phil, I love the feathers!"

A giant balloon gorilla proceeded down the parade behind held by several strong people, Lokee sang, _"When it comes to exotic type mammals"_

Lokee popped in as a Mobini leopard, then a goat, and spoke the last two lines to the two children from earlier, _"Has he got a zoo, I'm te-e-el-ling you."_

The chorus finished, as the children looked at each other in awe, _"It's a world class menagerie!"_

On a small balcony, the three dancers from earlier were joined by the Lokee, disguised as a woman, chanting, _"Prince Soni, Handsome is he, Soni Rebawa"_

The girls, in counterpoint, sang, _"There's no question this Soni's alluring"_

" _That physique, how can I speak"_

" _Never ordinary, never boring"_

Sonic had noticed the girls watching him and flexed his muscles to impress them, but an invisible blast of magic from Lokee made his muscles 'A bit' too developed, causing the girls to fan themselves.

" _Weak at the knee"_

" _Everything about the man just plain impresses"_

Sally rolled her eyes at how ridiculous the hedgehog prince looked, while Bunnie smirked, both continued watching.

Lokee then sang, _"Well, get on out in that square"_

The girls continued, _"He's a wonder, he's a whiz, a wonder"_

 _"Adjust your veil and prepare"_

" _He's about to pull my heart asunder"_

 _"To gawk and grovel and stare at Prince Soni!"_

" _And I absolutely love the way he dresses!"_

A kiss blown from Sonic made the girls swoon in the disguised Genie's arms. Sally, however, humphed it off, then left, only to come back and pull her best friend away from the balcony. Who had been enjoying the show.

Down below they had entered the Palace's wall and the chorus sang, _"He's got ninety-five white Persian monkeys!"_

Down below the Swatbots sang, dancing comically, _"He's got the monkeys, let's see the monkeys!"_

Sonic then threw gold coins out to the people, who rushed over to collect them. As the chorus chimed, _"And to view them, he charges no fee!"_

The crowd who dove for the gold exclaimed, _"He's generous, so generous."_

" _He's got slaves, he's got servants and flunkies!"_

Those following sang, _"Proud to work for him."_

As the chorus kept singing, the king hurried to the door, opening it for their new guest but, he was stopped by Robotnik and Snively, smiling at the king.

" _They bow to his whim, love serving him  
They're just lousy with loyalty to Soni! Prince Soni!"_

That was before the doors burst open with Tommy leading the way and Tails dancing at the controls. The sudden opening of the doors crushed Robotnik and Snively behind the doors. Lokee, on the bow of the ship, _"Prince Soni! Amorous he! Soni Rebawa!"_

He slid down a rope held by a servant and stood next to King Max, telling him, _"Heard your princess was a sight lovely to see!"_

King Max took the compliment quite well. The door opened as Robotnik, glaring and baring his teeth, growled.

Lokee and the king made a quick fifties' dance before he tossed the king to this throne, _"And that, good people, is why  
He got dolled up and dropped by."_

The Chorus of servants then sang, _"With sixty elephants, llamas galore  
With his bears and lions  
A brass band and more  
With his forty fakirs, his cooks, his bakers  
His birds that warble on key!"_

The Chorus began, allowing Lokee to disappear into the lamp underneath Sonic's cloak, _"Make way…"_

The servants moved to the side as the king saw Sonic getting on his air board, rose into the air, _"For Prince Soni!"_

More and more fanfare that built up at the doors, were stopped by Robotnik and forced outside. Sonic flew down to the King's throne, jumped off his airboard, tucked it under his arm, and bowed to him.

Robonik, however, slammed the doors shut with all of his might. He was breathing heavily from the effort.

Clapping, King Max praised, "Splendid, absolutely marvelous."

Switching to a deeper voice, Sonic said, "Ahem. Your majesty, I have journeyed from afar to seek your daughter's hand."

"Prince Soni Rebawa! Of course. I'm delighted to meet you." King Max said, rushing over to shake the prince's hand, the king then moved to the side and addressed the two Overlanders, "This is my royal advisor, Julien and his nephew Snively. They're delighted too."

Extremely dryly, Robotnik muttered, "Ecstatic…"

"Completely…" Snively added in the same dry tone as his uncle.

Stepping forward and towering over the hedgehog, Robotnik said, "I'm afraid, Prince Rebupoo-"

"-Rebawa!" Sonic corrected.

"Whatever." Robotnik stated, uncaringly, before attempting to speak again, "You cannot just parade in here uninvited and expect to-"

"…By Solaris, this is quite a remarkable device. How did this come into being?" King Max stated as he studied the air board underneath the hedgehog's arm.

"My royal mechanic and personal attendant, Miles the Tailenis, created it himself when we were but boys." Sonic said, causing Tails to bow when the eyes of the king and advisor turned to him,

"You mean someone so young was able to invent such a mechanical marvel as this? Astounding…" King Max praised, causing Tails to bow again, saying, "Uhh… thank you, your majesty."

King Max looked over to the prince and requested, "I don't suppose I could... hmm?"

"No problem, your majesty." Sonic said placing it hovering over the ground, a foot to keep it from going anywhere as he offered the king his hand, "Allow me."

Accepting his hand, King Max climbed aboard the air board. Just as he found the way to keep himself on balance, Robotnik placed his hand on the board and said, warningly, "Sire, I must advise against this for your own safety-"

"-Oh, do lighten up, Julian. You must learn to know how to have a little fun." King Max assured his advisor, pushing the Overlander's hand away, which caused both the air board and the king to fly off around the main throne room.

Snively, who was standing by his uncle, ducked under the King's sudden take off. King Max flew high into the ceiling on the air board, then begin a dive-bomb attack, flying right over Tommy as a car, scaring him. Snively saw the king coming and began running, screaming.

The flight continued in the background. Robotnik approached, suspiciously feeling as though he had met the hedgehog prince before somewhere, "Just, where did you exactly say you were from?"

Sonic rubbed the back of his neck as he said, "Oh, much farther than you've traveled, I'm sure."

He smiled. However, Robotnik did not, giving him an evil smirk and uttering, "Try me."

Snively, who had returned to his uncle was giving the prince a raised brow. Awaiting an answer, before…

"Look out, Snively!"

All three ducked in time as the king, returned with the board, whizzed centimeters over their heads. The king chased the screaming Snively around the room, which was being ignored by the Sonic and Robotnik.

The king zoomed over Snively, who sighs, wipes his brow, and crashes into a pillar. He crashes to the floor. The king begins his final approach, "Out of the way, I'm coming in to land. Julian, watch this!"

Julian, however, said, unexcitedly, even as the king landed like a pro, "Spectacular, your highness."

"Ooh, lovely. Yes, I do seem to have a knack for it." The king stated, as he handed the board to Tails, who caught it. King Max then went to Sonic and said, patting his back, "This is a very impressive youth. And a prince as well."

Whispering to Robotnik, the king said, "If we're lucky, you won't have to marry Sally after all."

"I don't trust him, sire." Robotnik hissed, glaring at the smug hedgehog prince.

"Nonsense. One thing I pride myself in is that I'm an excellent judge of character. Or have you both forgotten how it was when you both came to be in my service." King Max asked, reminding the two of the Great War.

"Oh, yes, sure...not!" Snively muttered under his breath.

Sally and Bunnie walked in quietly, unnoticed by those in the room.

The king then patted Sonic by his back again, stating, "Sally will definitely approve of this one!"

"And I'm pretty sure I'll like Princess Sally!" Sonic said, not seeing the princess.

"Sire, no!" Robotnik exclaimed, getting between them as he said, using his round frame to push Sonic away saying, "I must insist on the princess' behalf. Especially given her history with her previous suitors."

Towering over Sonic he said, glaring "Seeing how he arrived with that ridiculous parade, this boy is no different than the others. What makes him think he is worthy of her?"

"Exactly right, sir. For all we know he could be a rebel spy sent by our lingering enemies to try and do away with the kingdom." Snively added glaring at the hedgehog as well.

When she heard this, Sally got mad. Bunnie, shared her friend's anger as they watched the men in the room talking. Tails, who had remained quiet turned his head in awe of the castle's interior before spotting the two women and gulped, retreating from their line of sight.

"Well, so you know, I'm Prince Soni Rebawa!" Sonic pulled on Robotnik's mustache, which sprung out in all directions. He continued, "Just let me meet her. I'll win your daughter in a sonic second!"

"How dare you!" Sally spat, angrily, gaining their attention. The males in the room all looked at her surprised to see her there, looking away as she said. "All of you, standing there deciding my future as if I am a child? I am not some prize to be won!

She then stormed out, with an irate Bunnie hot on her trail snapping, "An' Ah thought tat yer betta tat, your highness…"

"Oh, my. Don't worry, Prince Soni." King Max said, feeling a bit flustered at first, before he approached his two guests, placing a comforting hand on the hedgehog's shoulder, "Just give Sally, and her hand maiden, time to cool down."

The three of them left the throne room, unaware of Robotnik glaring at the hedgehog that ruined his attempt at marrying the princess. He hissed, "I think it's time we say good-bye to Prince Rebupoo…"

Snively nodded, "I'll take care of it personally, sir."

Snively then left the throne room while Robotnik retreated back to his lab. Ever since that incident with the hedgehog from the market place, especially where he had faked the boy's death, King Max used the security monitors that Robotnik had set up to spy on throughout the castle, on the large Overlander. This meant that the evil advisor would HAVE to trust that Snively would take care of the prince without anyone noticing or tracing it back to him.

Robotnik however paused and slid his fingers along his mustache as he thought of another hedgehog that spoke back to him years ago, a former colleague of his…

* * *

(Oh dear, how was this supposed to woo the red-haired princess? Sonic's gonna need to work more wonders if he wants to be with the princess of Mobotropolis. Speaking of which, what is Robotnik leaving Snively to do?

And what are your thoughts on Lokee the Crimson who is playing the part of Genie of the Lamp? This was something I worked really hard on before Archie... but well...

Find out next chapter of Sonaddin.)


	8. A Whole New Mobius

(What's sup everyone? How was your summer? I had a great one, hopefully all of you did too. Who knew after either such a long or short time that fall and classes of any kind are just around the corner for us? Some closer for others. Hopefully this will make things better for you.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything related to Disney's Aladdin or Sonic the Hedgehog, they are the properies of their respected owners. My OC, Lokee the Crimson, is however mine.

Now then, Please **Read** , **Review** , and **Enjoy**.)

* * *

That night, Sally was on the balcony of her room. Bunnie and Muttski were waiting for her as she came back inside. Meanwhile, Sonic and his group were in the garden; he didn't know what to do. Especially since the girl of his dreams was annoyed with him.

"Man! Why isn't this working?! Should've know this wish wouldn't work.." Sonic groaned,.

Some distance away from him were Lokee and Tails, playing a card game. Lokee placed one of his cards on the table. With a beam of light, the being from within the card came to life, standing over its card like a hologram. With a spikey black and red hair and blond highlights hairdo replacing his red quills, Lokee said in a deep voice, "It's your move."

Tails looked to see what he could do, after drawing a card. He then placed a card on the board, flipping one of the card closest to him. Two of the creatures became one stronger creature as it destroyed Lokee's monster, making the card fly off to the Graveyard area on the board.

Lokee, changing back from shock, said, "Nice move…"

Turning to the readers, Lokee morphed his head into Rover Dangerfield's and remarked, holding his tie, "I can't believe it- I'm losing to an honest fox."

Sonic turned to the red genie, "Lokee, I don't get what I'm doing wrong."

Lokee appeared with his head shifting to Jack Nicholson, and put his arm around Sonic's shoulder like in a gang, "All right, spiky, here's the deal. You wanna court the little lady, you gotta be a straight shooter, a real shooting star. Ya follow me?"

"Uhh… What?" Sonic asked before Lokee reappeared in his normal appearance, wearing a mortarboard, holding a chalkboard with words on it. Using a teaching stick, he pointed to each word, speaking as if he was teaching someone to speak, "Tell… her… the…"

He then flipped the chalkboard, showing a fourth word that was lightning up like a neon light, "TRUTH!"

"No way!" Sonic shouted, running up to the board and swiping at it with a hand.

He turned to them and said, "If she found out that I was some superfast street rodent being chased by the guards, she'll laugh at me."

Suddenly, Sonic's crown became a shaded lamp with Lokee being the lightbulb, "What women can't resist a fella who can make her laugh? Ha, ha!"

Annoyed, Sonic pulled the chain to the lamp, turning the light off. Lokee, in all seriousness, appeared with Sonic's crown and said, "All kidding aside, Sonic, you should just be yourself."

"Ya know I'd agree with you, but a classly woman like Sally deserves a guy who's smooth, cool, and confident." Sonic said before twirling his cloak over his shoulders to make him look like one.

Turning to Lokee he asked, "How'd I look?"

Lokee and Tails shared a glance before the genie answered, in a sad and defeated tone, "Like… a prince."

Smirking, Sonic and, with some convincing on the hedgehog's part, Tommy, as a small airship, flew up towards the Princess' balcony.

* * *

Sally, resting on her bed, was sitting down depressed at the recent events in her life. Muttski whined and laid his head near her. Bunnie, sat next to her best friend, gently rubbing Sally's shoulder to try and help the princess forget her troubles.

This serene silence would have continued had it not been for someone calling from outside, "Princess Sally!"

All three turned towards the balcony. Through the curtains they could see a faint shape of someone out there. Muttski growled when he saw the shape, Sally then asked, "Who's there?"

Sonic, jumped down and said in a deep voice, "It is I, Prince Soni Rebawa."

Sally glared, exclaiming angrily, "Go away, I don't want to see you."

No, wait, Princess." Sonic said as he was about to follow her inside from the balcony. Until… Muttski and Bunnie stopped him. The dog growled, bearing his teeth at the hedgehog that was making his mistress upset. Bunnie, however, began a more direct approach.

"Listen here ya fake, two-timing, prickly snake! De Princess doesn't want to see ya face aro'nd here, especially after what she had to go through! Ya'll been com'n in here, showing yer disrespect and rudeness to the best friend I had ever had!"

"Good doggie! Don't bite the hedgehog! Easy boy, easy! Don't bite my head off!" Sonic yelped as he moved backwards to the railing of the balcony. He would've used his speed but being pushed back by the two erased the thought from his mind, especially since he was trying to, for once, not use his speed, just in case the princess recognized him.

Tommy, who was under the balcony, listened to what was happening to his friend and cringed mentally. Lokee appeared next to his friend and asked, "How's our little blue star doing?"

With his screen showing a computerized face, Tommy said, regrettably, "In two words, 'Dead meat'."

When he heard this, Lokee smacked himself in the face hard. Guessing he would have to do something for Sonic, he muttered, "How does Navi or those others do it with their stars?"

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! It's not what you think, miss. I'm just trying to umm…" Sonic tried to explain, but he couldn't, especially with the dog so close to biting the hedgehog with his teeth.

"One: don't call meh miss. It's Bunnie, Bunnie Rabbit! And Two: w'ile I appreciate no insults from yah. I'm not gonna stand here and let ya hurt my friend and the princess anymore!" Bunnie snapped. For once she was glad that this prince hadn't insulted her about her heritage or how her family sided with the Overlanders. Right now, however, Bunnie was standing up for her best friend, especially after Sally had lost the hedgehog that saved her life and how this new prince, the advisor, and even the king were treating Sally as though she was some sort of vintage collector's item or prize.

Muttski was still angry and made the hedgehog jump on top of the railing. Sonic, using his crown to brush the now barking dog away, appeared to shrink under the handmaiden's temper.

Sally chose this moment to look through the curtain. She felt as though she had seen the hedgehog face before, especially now that he didn't have the crown on his head.

"Wait! Wait a moment."

At her words, both Bunnie and Muttski stopped what they were doing and looking to the princess confused. Sally then asked the hedgehog, "Have we met before?"

Sonic panicked. Hurrying to get the crown back on his head hastily, he said, "Well… no. No. N-not exactly."

Unconvinced, Sally then said, "You remind me of a brave young man whom I met in the market."

Sonic leaned against the railing and tried to offer a reason for it. A tiny ball of light appeared to be flying around his head, as he continued, "I have servants that go to the market for me. Why I even have servants who go to the market for my servants in different kingdoms, so it couldn't have been me that you met."

Still not convinced, Sally, narrowing her eyes, added to the hedgehog, "The young man that I met was a blue, very fast, hedgehog, and you don't see many with that fur color around the market…"

Sonic began to feel himself sweating as he looking around, "Uhh… Must've been a faker? You know how famous that Chuck Hedgehog guy was for helping in the Great War. Besides I'm pretty famous back home, so many of the citizens like to dress up as me because they see me as a hero. Maybe it was one of them you met…"

Sally looked down, disappointed. She remembered how everyone in the kingdom liked the prince when he arrived, especially when he gave away all that gold to the citizens, "Maybe your right… Sir Charles was a famous scientist…"

The glowing ball of light then said in a small and diminutive voice, "Enough about you, Casanova."

Sonic turned his head to see that it was Lokee, looking like a red fairy, the same kind of fairy from Legend of Zelda, "Say something about her! She's smart, sweet, her hair, her eyes. Pick a feature already!"

"Did you hear something?" Sally asked, looking around for the source of the noise.

Deciding to change the subject before Lokee and himself were found out, Sonic caught the princess' attention, "Um, Princess Sally? You're very..."

Seeing his friend/master in need, Lokee suggested, "Wonderful, glorious, magnificent, diabolical!"

"Diabolical!" Sonic accidently finished.

Sally looked back as she asked, "Diabolical?"

Lokee winced, muttering, "Sorry! Was thinking about someone else."

"Beautiful." Sonic quickly corrected himself.

Lokee, smiled and whispered to his blue friend, "Nice recovery."

Sharing a look with her dog and best friend, Sally began walking to the hedgehog. Swaying her hips as she walked, her hair trailing behind her, "Hmm. I'm rich too, you know."

"Yeah." Sonic said, not really noticing that he was falling for something. Bunnie and Muttski were smirking at something that the hedgehog didn't seem to know.

"The daughter of the king" Sally added, getting closer.

"Sweet." Sonic said, smiling, not really realizing where this was leading to.

"A fine prize for any prince to marry." Sally said, leaning closer to the hedgehog in disguise.

This time Sonic was flustered by this and stuttered for a brief moment before saying, "Uh, right. Right. A prince like me."

Lokee was now buzzing in Sonic's ear. He said in a high pitch voice like Navi from "Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time", "Hey! Listen to me!"

"Right, a prince like you." Sally repeated, tapping her fingertip on his chest. She made it look very romantic but the princess' expression became enraged and she snapped, pulling on Sonic's crown over his eyes, and his cloak over his head, "And every other stuffed shirt, swaggering, peacock I've met!"

Lokee "fell from grace" as he hollered the timeless "YAAAAAAAA-HO-HO-HO-HOOEY!"

"Just do us a favor and go jump off a balcony!" Sally rebuked, turning away from him and walked to her dog and best friend.

Sonic was stunned at what happened, "Wha-?!"

Lokee flew back next to Sonic and said, "Stop her! Stop her! Want me to blast her?"

As to prove his point, Lokee's hands began to shine with a fairy power.

Sonic, however, swatted at the genie muttering, "Buzz off!"

"Fine, I see how it is. But remember: Be yourself!" Lokee offered these words of parting advice before zipping back into Sonic's lamp.

Sonic however spat, "Yeah, right!"

Hearing him say something, Sally asked, "What!?"

"Nothing." Sonic said, making sure the lamp was well hidden behind him as Lokee's advice echoed through the air from the lamp.

" _Beee yyoouurssssseelllfff."_

 _"Beee yyoouurssssseelllfff… Dduuuuuuuddeeeee…"_

Sally looked around and asked, "Did you hear that?"

"Uhh… No." Sonic answered, actually thanking Lokee for his distractive funny impulses.

Clearing his throat, Sonic said, "Umm, Princess?"

After getting her attention as well as those of her friends, Sonic sighed, "You're right."

"You're not some prize to be won by. You're free to make your own choices." Sally looked at both Bunnie and Muttski, very confused. The hedgehog before them new seemed different from what he was earlier this afternoon. What's going on…?

"I guess it's time to go." The hedgehog said. He took one step off the balcony, making it look like he was really jumping. Bunnie covered her eyes in reaction, Sally cried out, fearfully, "No!"

Sonic poked his head from under the balcony and asked, alarmed, "What? What's wrong?"

The princess didn't believe her eyes. She then asked, "How… how are you do that?"

She approached the edge of the balcony and saw the hedgehog prince standing on a blue jet like airship. It flew up high enough for her to see it as a piece of cutting edge technology, "It's my personal ride."

Sally approached and stated, "It's… amazing."

"Thank you, Princess Sally." A synthesized voice said from the controls.

"Oh mah Stars." Bunnie said hearing the vehicle speak.

Sally was very surprised "What the?... It can talk?"

Sonic approached and asked, "We could leave the castle, go see the world, and have fun."

"I'm not sure… Will we be back soon?" Sally said, rubbing one of her arms with the other.

Sonic shrugged saying, "Yeah, let's do it to it."

Sally looked up in surprise and asked, feeling as though she had heard those words somewhere else before, "Huh?"

Reaching down towards her, Sonic offered his hand, "Let's do it to it."

Sally continued to stare. She now knew she had heard those words and seen the same hand reaching for her to take from memory, She smiled slyly before giving him his hand, "Okay.."

She held his hand and stepped onto the airship. Tommy zoomed into the sky, knocking them both into sitting on the back seats. Holding onto him, Sally looked back and saw both Bunnie and Muttski looking up at her questioningly as she flew farther and farther from them. She gasped as the three flew over the castle wall and into the sky.

Sonic started things off by singing, _"I can show you the world  
Shining, shimmering, splendid.-"_

Tommy dove down through the city, stopping slightly to pick a flower with a mechanical hand. He gave the flower to Sonic, who then gave it to Sally. She smiled at this.

" _-Tell me princess, now when did you last  
Let your heart decide?"_

The princess accepted and smelt it before smiling to the hedgehog prince next to her. They flew almost everywhere around the city.

" _I can open your eyes  
Take you wonder by wonder  
Over, sideways and under  
On a Changing Jet Ride"_

Then, Tommy rose himself to fly higher, among the clouds. Sonic continued singing, _"A whole new world!"_

The two looked down and saw Mobotropolis become progressively smaller as they ascended higher. _"A new fantastic point of view"_

They flew above the clouds, like a dolphin with the water. Tommy was making sure that neither of them fell off,  
 _"No one to tell us no  
Or where to go  
Or say we're only dreaming"_

Sally looked back to the prince tenderly. She, herself, couldn't help but to begin singing as well, _"A whole new world!  
A dazzling place I never knew"_

As they passed by a large cloud bank, small clouds flew into their arms. Sonic accidently made his to disperse while Sally was able to release her cloud into the sky. They began to look at each other tenderly, where Sally sang, _"But when I'm way up here  
It's crystal clear  
That now I'm in a whole new world with you"_

They flew around a big cloud quickly, giving it the iconic shape of an ice cream. Then, briefly flew upside down, _"Now I'm in a whole new world with you!"_

Sally then started the next verse, singing, _"Unbelievable sights"_

They came next to a flock of birds. One of them saw the three of them and screamed as it couldn't believe what it saw. Sally held her arms in the air as she continued, _"Indescribable feeling"_

Then, the nanite infused turtle, threw his passengers up in the air. Both were holding each other's hand during their brief freefall. They were soon caught by the disguised jet before performing loops in the air. _"Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling  
Through an endless diamond sky"_

After this, Tommy, decided to try to dive, where Sally sang, _"A whole new world!"_

Sally sang, even as she began to shield her eyes with her hands. Sonic grabbed her hands, preventing them from covering her eyes as he sang, smirking confidently, _"Don't you dare close your eyes"_

Then, they flew amongst sailing of the ships native to the continent they were in, which appeared to be Efrika. Sally then sang, _"A hundred thousand things to see"_

" _Hold your breath, it gets better"_ Sonic added, as they flew along besides some pyramids.

Here, they saw a Jackal like Mobian working on reattaching the Sphinx's nose after centuries of it being noseless. The two of them waved to the worker, even as Sally sang, _"I'm like a shooting star  
I've come so far  
I can't go back to where I use to be"_

The worker calmly returned to his work… until the jackal turned his head again quickly and gasped. He was not able to believe what was in front of his eyes. This caused him to make a mistake and he struck the Sphinx's nose, causing it to drop to the ground and become broken, again. The two winced, sheepishly in concern for the unconscious jackal.

" _A whole new world!"_ Sonic continued, turning forward as they continued on their way.

" _Every turn a surprise"_ Sally sang as they passed near a herd of wild, Mobini, horses that were running across a field. Sonic chimed, _"With new horizons to pursue."_

Sally petted one of the youngest of them, sang, _"Every moment red-letter"_

The foal jumped up, as it enjoyed being petted that way, whipping his brow mane over his gold colored fur.

They then entered a part of Eurish, near the highly advanced city of Abilion. The couple on the jet sang, together, _"I'll chase them anywhere  
There's time to spare  
Let me share this whole new world with you"_

Sonic quickly grabbed an apple from a tree and slid it down his arm to Sally. She caught it and was now sure that the prince was indeed whom she suspected he was, and not just any prince.

" _A whole new world!"_ Sonic began again, looking forward as Tommy flew them closer to one of the lakes in the countryside.

" _A whole new world!"_ Sally echoed, smiling slyly as she might as well finish singing before confronting the "prince".

As they were flying just over the lake's water, Sally let her hand create ripples in the water, briefly.

" _That's where we'll be"_ Sonic sang, looking around smiling.

" _That's where we'll be"_ Sally echoed again as she pulled her arm back from the water.

Sonic looked at his own reflection in the water, though he was careful not to be too close to it, due to his fear of water, _"A thrillin' chase"_

Sally moved closer to him, also looking at her own reflection, which was next to his, adding, _"A wondrous place"_

Then, they looked at each other, put their heads against each other and closed their eyes, _"For you and me!"_

The lovebirds held at each other's hand and enjoyed this beautiful moment. Tommy, not wanting to ruin the moment, set his engines to low hovering for a while.

* * *

After the long ride across the world, the couple rested in Yurashia. On the top of a building, they witnessed a fireworks celebration. So far, they were enjoyed the show.

"It's simply magical." Sally mused, she had never done something like this before, and it was amazing, especially how far they traveled with a machine like "Soni's" vehicle.

"Yeah." Sonic agreed. He was still star struck at how wonderful this night has been, especially getting so close to the princess.

Sally then subtly added, "Too bad Tails isn't here to see this."

"Yeah, but he hates fireworks. They reminds him too much of a thunderstorm." Sonic replied, missing the direction this conversation was heading towards.

Realizing where this was leading to, Tommy tried to warn his friend, "Warning, Warning."

"I remember how Tails and I hid from the Swatbutts during one night and…."

Sonic stopped as he turned his head towards the princess, and saw Sally's enraged expression, "What? Was it something I said?"

It was that moment where he realized what he had said. He tried to fix it, but to no avail, "Uhh… Oh no!"

Furiously, Sally removed the crown on the hedgehog's head and said, "YOU are the hedgehog from the market! I knew it, you _were_ lying to me."

"Sally, I'm sorry…" Sonic said, trying to reach for his crown, even though the lamp was tucked safely in his cloak.

"Did you think I was too stupid?" Sally asked, her anger still building.

"No!" Sonic exclaimed, there was no way he'd ever say that.

"Did you think I wouldn't have figured it out on my own?" Sally asked, still angry.

"No! I was hoping you wouldn't…" Sonic said, before recovering, "Whoa, that's to what I meant!"

"Tell me the truth! Who are you?" Sally asked, still angry about this apparent runabout with the hedgehog.

Sonic put the crown back on his head as he saw Sally's expression again. To say that she was waiting an answer impatiently, was a great understatement.

Nervously, the rabbit tried to think about what he should say."Well… hum… The truth is…"

He glanced back to Tommy, who was in car mode. Sonic came up with an answer, "Sometimes, I like to disguise myself as a peasant and go to other places to escape the stresses of a prince's life. Like that, I can know what it's like to be like everyone else without them falling to their knees in front of me."

"And why you didn't you tell me because?" Sally asked, her feelings of hurt and betrayal evident in her eyes.

"Well… You gotta admit. Royalty going out in disguise into another kingdom? Sounds a bit strange, don't cha think?" Sonic asked, pulling off the sheepish card with his explanation.

Hearing his explanation, she remembered her own time in the market before he saved her. She couldn't help but accept it as the truth and said, calmer now, "Not as strange as you think."

She then saw that Sonic's crown was a bit forward and flicked it back a bit. She then began to rest her head against his shoulder, closed her eyes and enjoyed the moment of love. Sonic gave smiled as he enjoyed this peaceful moment with his true love. From the car's computer, Tommy let out a sigh and began to recharge his power cells for their journey home.

* * *

They returned to the palace balcony, where Bunnie and Muttski had retired inside the room, waiting and worrying for the safety of the princess. Tommy carefully lowered him as a form of steps to the balcony's floor as the princess descended to her awaiting best friend and dog. Sonic, standing on the seats of Tommy's jet mode, descended just below the balcony.

The two looked at each other with a very beloved expression. Sally then said, smiling broadly, "Good night, my handsome, agile, prince."

"Sleep well, princess." Sonic bid, looking back to the love of his life.

They slowly leaned forward to kiss, but Tommy bumped himself upwards, causing the two to kiss sooner than expected. She walked away slowly and then turned and looked at him. Finally she entered her room through the curtain.

"Yes!" He breathed and fell back onto the jet's seats, even as Tommy descended to the ground. Looking back to the balcony of Princess Sally's room, Sonic said, "For the first time in my life, things are starting to go right."

Four sets of robotic hands grab him, "Hey! What?"

A gag was tied around his mouth. Muffled words, "Tails! Tails!"

Only to see his best friend hanging from a net tied in a tree.

"Hold him high!" A Swatbot ordered, as heavy shackles were placed on his feet and his hands, making it impossible for Sonic to use his speed to get himself and his friends out of this predicament.

Another Swatbot fired an EMP-bolt at the machine, causing Tommy to give a short cry of pain. His jet body fell to the ground. A shadow loomed over the chained and gagged hedgehog. He looked and saw what appeared to be Snively and a hologram of Robotnik, standing there as the advisor said, "I'm afraid you've overstepped your welcome, Prince Rebupoo."

Walking away he ordered, "Make sure he's never to be found."

"At once, sir." Snively replied, nodding to a Swatbot who nodded back. It raised an arm and hit the blue hedgehog over the head, causing him to fall unconscious, at the mercy of his robotic assassins.

* * *

(So How'd you all like how I added Bunnie's putting down on Sonic while Muttski threatens to bite his quills off? What will happen now that Robotnik had gotten the Swatbots reprogrammed? How will Sonic get out of this? And has Sally finally found the man of her dreams only for him to be found at the bottom of the nearest body of water? Tell me what you all think in reviews.

Find out in the next chapter of Sonaddin.

Also I would appreciate it if some of you would take a look at my other stories and let me know what you thought of them. It would be a great help to me.)


	9. Princess, Proposed Villains, Exposed

(Hey everyone, I'm sorry for taking so long but this is a very busy time for me.

Please understand I don't want to stay away and not write for everyone's enjoyment, but I need to do this.

So without a further ado, please Read, Review, and Enjoy.)

* * *

The Swatbots climbed up a cliff at the shore where they dumped Sonic and Tails, as ordered by Snively. The two-tailed fox was a witness to their plans. And so, making sure that the two Mobians' limbs were tied up with heavy weights, the robots tossed the two over the cliff with a loud splash. Robotnik's laughter could be heard; he was watching it from one of his spy camera drones.

As they sank deeper until they reached the ocean's floor, Tails continued to wiggle in an attempt to free himself and his best friend before they drowned. As he wiggled, his tails accidently made the lamp to fall from the unconscious hedgehog's crown, into the sand next to them. The boy genius noticed it and changed his attempts to reach for it, but he felt himself being stopped suddenly. Tails turned around and saw the weight chained to their feet, preventing either of them from moving. Even with the extra weight, Tails used his twin tails to rotate in order to propel him further to reach the lamp. As he got closer, Tails began to lose the little oxygen he had in his body and fell unconscious. His body hit the ground nearby; the impact caused the lamp to move closer to the unconscious fox boy where the lamp rubbed against his head.

Lokee then appeared out of the lamp, as he said to the readers, stretching in his pajamas and holding a teddy bear, "As always, getting the zing when you hear the ring."

Turning to the two Mobians, the genie greeted them, "Yo bros?"

Lokee gapped at what he saw, his friends unconscious and chained at the bottom of the ocean.

"Bros!" He cried out, his sleep wear disappearing. He got Tails and laid him unconscious next to Sonic whom the genie began to smack silly to try and wake him up, "Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!"

He stopped what he was doing and said, slowly panicking, "Oh snap out of it, Sonic! You can't trick yerself and Tails out of this one! You need to say, 'Lokee, I want you to save our lives.' There, okay? Simple."

He then shook the blue hedgehog and the orange fox crying out, "COME YOU TWO!"

They remained still but, Tails shook his head unconsciously, causing Lokee to say to the readers, "Wweeeelllllll… Technically, Sonic did say the second wish was for Tails, ssooooo."

He turned into a Mobian version of Aquaman, sending out a telepathic message for a sea creature to save his friends. A large sperm whale like creature, blue body, but brown headed creature with no eyes came and swallowed the three of them before shooting a giant stream of water out from his blowhole.

It looked like a large whirlpool which allowed them to shoot out of the water and land on the cliff. Once they landed on the ground, both Mobians began coughing out the water in their lungs.

Changing back, Lokee floated over to them and said, "Don't either of you do that to me again. If I wasn't immortal I'd die of a heart attack."

Whispering, he continued, "Plus it'd be the end of the story for us all."

Sonic kept coughing, before looking at Tails, "Tails… you…"

Sonic, then turned to Lokee, and said, "Lokee… I..."

The three shared a hug as Sonic finally was able to say to the two of them, "Thanks, you guys."

"Ah don't mention, it. I'm really starting to take a liking to you guys." Lokee said, giving his blue friend the crown and lamp back.

Then flew back to Mobotropolis while Lokee commented, "Not that I want to pick out curtains or anything."

* * *

Back in the palace, Sally was sitting in her room, brushing her hair. Since her return from the flight around the world, Sally had told Bunnie everything that happened. Especially the places she had been but previously only read about. And judging how she was humming the song that she had just sung with Prince Soni, it was the most wonderful thing she had ever done.

"Sally?" A monotone voice called from behind her.

Sally and Bunnie turned to see the king at the door. They got up and walked to her father while the princess gave a little twirling around with her step, "Oh Father. I just had the most wonderful night of my life! I couldn't have been happier."

"Precisely why I came. I have found the perfect husband for you." The king told her, still speaking in a monotone voice.

The two girls glanced to each other confused before the princess asked, "What?"

"Sally, you will be wed to… Julian." The king opened the door and there was Robotnik, standing there smiling with his nephew trailing behind. The princess and her hand maiden gasped in shock.

"I see you are speechless, my dear princess. A fine quality in a bride." Robotnik stated, sliping her hand in his. Before he could kiss it, Sally pulled her bad back and went to her father.

"Father, I don't want to marry Julian. I've chosen Prince Soni!" Sally told her father.

"I'm afraid that Prince Soni has left the city." Robotnik informed her, however…

A blue gust of wind was seen speeding around before the four of them turned to see Sonic standing there, crown off his head and in the hands of Tails who flew in by the balcony. Sonic was leaning against the wall close to the balcony entrance and said, "Better check your prognosis again, Ro-Butt-nik."

Happy to see her prince there, Sally hurried over to him and cried out, "Soni!"

Both villains were confused by this. Snively asked, "How in the…"

Robotnik cut his nephew off and said, "We're _soo_ glad to see that I was wrong."

Sonic, however, sped past Robotnik and said to the hypnotized king, "Your Majesty, your advisor tried to drown me and my friend!"

"Absurd, I would never! He's obviously lying, your majesty." Robotnik said, fiddling with the control device in his hand,

"Obviously… lying…" King Max repeated.

Sally was in complete shock at what she was hearing. Holding her father by her shoulders, she asked, "Father, what's the matter with you?"

While all eyes were on the king, Tails noticed the device and said, "I think I know the problem!"

Using his tails, Tails flew at a quick speed, grabbed the device, and broke it against the wall. The shock of this made King Max shake his head as two small chips fell out onto the floor. Sonic high-fived Tails and said to the confused king, "Your majesty, Ro-Butt-nik and Snively have been controlling you with these!"

After taking the chips in his hands, King Max recognized the technology and asked, shocked, "Wh-what?! Julian? And Snively?"

"You traitors!" King Max exclaimed angrily as all five of them began converging on the nervous Overlanders.

The large Overlander tried to talk himself out of it, "Your majesty, I can explain my actions perfectly if you could just-"

"Guards!" King Max ordered, not even giving Robotnik the chance. The palace guards charged in.

Snively, seeing them cried out, "We're trapped! We're dead, forget it. We're dead."

Before they grabbed hold of him, Robotnik saw the Lamp in Sonic's cloak. Just as he tried to take it, the palace guards came and seized him.

"Arrest Julian and Snively for crimes of treason!"

Robotnik took a bomb like object from his suit and told the blue hedgehog, "This isn't over yet, Hedgehog!"

Sonice's eyes widened at the tone of Robotnik calling him "hedgehog", realizing that it was Robotnik that led them to the Cavern and tried to kill them to get Lokee's lamp. Sonic tried to stop Robotnik, but a thick cloud of smoke suddenly covered the room. When it cleared, the guards found themselves head locking each other.

After his vision returned to him, King Max ordered, "Find me those traitors! Search everywhere!"

When the guards left to find Robotnik, Sonic when to Sally, concerned for her, "You okay Sal?"

"Yes, I'm all right." Sally said after recovering from smoke.

The two stared into each other's eyes before they leant in to kiss. But they were interrupted by the king who had inadvertedly walked between them, unable to come to terms with what transpired.

"I cannot believe it! My most trusted advisor, plotting against me. Even after so many years of trust. The man who helped stopped the Great War, a trait-" King Max said, but stopped as he realized what he just saw while he was talking about the man he thought he knew since Julian had joined the Mobian's forces years ago.

He turned around and asked, "Can it be? Has my daughter finally chosen a husband?"

Smiling despite herself, Sally nodded. Clapping his knee, King Max exclaimed, "Praise Solaris!"

King Max went over and shook Sonic's hand, "Fine work, my boy. You have done both me and this kingdom a service by revealing Robotnik's treachery."

He then said, "I could kiss you, but no. I'll be leaving that to my-. You both shall be wed at once!"

Those assembled cheered, while Sally and Bunnie hugged each other at the thought of the princess getting married. Tails grabbed Sonic's shoulders and shook him in congratulation. Even as the king said, "And then you, my boy. You will be king."

"King?" Sonic asked, stunned.

"Precisely! A fine young man with your outstanding moral character is exactly what this kingdom needs in a ruler. Anyone who was able to expose the truth of an enemy hidden in plain sight deserves to sit on the throne." The king went on while he and the others continued on their way.

As he heard this, Sonic grew concerned. Especially since he had lied and used a wish to get where he was…

' _Smooth, Hedgehog… very smooth.'_ He thought as he glanced at the lamp in his cape.

* * *

In Robotnik's secret laboratory, both our villains rushed in. Robotnik stood behind to seal the secret entrance into his lab and leaned against the wall. Snively, however, hurried to a computer and began typing frantically, "I can have the stealth ships programmed to get us out of the kingdom borders in an hour, Sir! We need weapons, Swatbots, money. Our secret plans of weapons we were going to use to change the kingdom to our specifications."

Suddenly, he heard something that made him turn to his uncle. He saw Robotnik laughing in a mad wild manner, sliding down to the floor. Concerned, Snively went over and stated, while Robotnik kept laughing like a maniac, "Oh dear… He's finally lost it."

"Sir?! Sir! You don't usually laugh like this, sir… Please calm down…" Snively pleaded over the insane laughter. He then shouted, angrily, "GET A GRIP ON IT, JULIAN!"

And Robotnik did just that, by grabbing his nephew by the neck. The minute nephew wheezed, meekly, "Superb grip… as always… sir…"

Robotnik brought his nephew to his eye level and revealed, "I've had an epiphany, Snively. Those insufferable brats, Prince Soni and his attendant, are none other than the juvenile thieves Sonic and Tails!"

"Wh-what?! But that-" Snively began before Robotnik squeezed harder and told his slow witted nephew, "He has the lamp, Snively!"

He let Snively drop to the floor hard as Robotnik went to his chair. When Snively got the sense back into him, he said, "Then, we must take the lamp from him as soon as possible, sir."

"Exactly why you are going to relieve him of it." Robotnik said as he turned to face his nephew.

Snively whimpered, turned to his uncle and asked, "Me?"

* * *

(Yes I know, it was short but it's still good, right? Who liked how it turned out? Especially when Lokee had become a mobian version of Aquaman and summoned a Whamon to save them? Besides who didn't expect Robotnik to grab Snively's neck when he told him to get a grip? So here's the deal. Spring break has started for me today and I have today, tomorrow, and the next nine days of no college to get some more work done (writing my stories as I should say).

Oh yeah, if any of you are interested please take a look at the "Spirit of Balance" challenge. If you have any questions about it or if you are interested in taking the challenge, please feel free to pm me.)


End file.
